His Chained Heart
by phoenixreal
Summary: BDSM AU: Kakyoin finds himself without a Master when he's abandoned by his. Can he find happiness with a new Master that's just learning the ropes at his request? Jotaro/Kakyoin Yoai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Twisted Love

Noriaki Kakyoin knew that something was wrong. It was a thing that could be felt in the very air around him. His Master was angry; it was a quiet kind of anger, though. There were no furrowed brows or outward signs of this anger. It was a bubbling, boiling thing under the surface that threatened to break at any moment. Only having been with his Master as long as he had been could make him able to identify this anger. There were little things that told him that something was going to happen-the collar was just a little too tight for one. Master hadn't praised him after flogging him for another. So Kakyoin waited for the anger to come out somehow. The dungeon lights were low and normally comforting, but tonight they obscured his Master's face and he wondered if tonight would be the night he actually did get hurt.

They sat in the main entry area of the local dungeon called the Vampire's Nest. The décor was all themed in a gothic Victorian look and the workers dressed in a same theme. The place was owned by Master, a man named Dio Brando, and had little to no rules on behavior other than what happened there stayed there. Where Kakyoin and his Master sat, there were lots of large arm chairs in a semi-circle where several Dom/mes were sitting with their submissives at their feet. Kakyoin knelt by the chair wearing his collar, chest harness, and a pair of plain jeans with boots. His Master wore a suit and tie as usual, blonde hair pulled back in a neat tail.

"Mutt, I think I'm tired," Master said with a deep sigh. He didn't bother to look at Kakyoin as he spoke.

He took his foot and placed it on Kakyoin's forehead and shoved him backward from the kneeling position beside him. Kakyoin fell backward and stayed where he'd fallen back.

"Master?" he dared to ask from his position on the floor. Normally, to speak to the Master when he had said something like that would be against their dynamic, but that anger was there under the surface of his Master's voice.

"I'm bored with you. I don't want you any longer, do you understand?" Dio reached up and brushed a hand over his blond hair. "I'm cutting you loose."

Master's words cut Kakyoin to the core. After four years, Master decided he didn't want to have him anymore? There was a pause when he just sat and stared blankly at his Master. Four years of being his slave and he had decided not to let him belong to him any longer. He wasn't sure what to even think let alone expect the punch that landed across his jaw.

"I said, do you understand?" Master nearly hissed as he bent over Kakyoin's form on the floor.

Around them, the other Dom/mes were watching with hooded eyes but no one dared interfere with what Dio did. He ran the place and it was his slave to do with as he would. Some, like N'Doul who often performed Kakyoin's aftercare for him, were unsurprised and had tried to warn the young Kakyoin that he would eventually be abandoned. Dio was known for being a highly sadistic and possessive Dom but he was also fickle and tossed aside his slaves when he grew bored of them.

"I understand," Kakyoin finally stammered and stood up slowly. He'd go home. That was all he could do. It was a Sunday night and he had work tomorrow anyway, so he would have been leaving soon. However, he hadn't expected this to occur.

"I'll take this," came Master's voice as he felt the pressure on his neck as he tugged at the collar. Nearly choking, the buckle gave and the collar came off. The sensation of losing the collar, especially considering they had just had a scene where Master flogged him, sent his heart plummeting. He felt the dropping sensation in the pit of his stomach and knew that the next few days would be extremely difficult to get through.

He stumbled to the entry and got his coat. His back was still stinging but he couldn't mind that right now. Master had never had N'Doul check his back afterward, and he heard the other man's words in his head about being thrown aside one day. Why hadn't he listened to him? Master had cast him away from him. He wanted him to leave and he had to comply. He was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact there would be no list messaged to him of daily tasks tomorrow. He hoped that Master changed his mind.

The next day at work, Kakyoin couldn't shake his sadness. Kakyoin worked at the local community college as a librarian. Luckily, the job was quiet, and he had lots of time to think. Of course, then that meant that he was dwelling on what he'd lost. Normally, he'd have instructions via text message for the day, but since last night, nothing had come from his Master. He guessed that he had been serious about not wanting him as a slave any longer. It was taking all of his effort to avoid bursting into tears.

"You look glum today," a voice spoke near his elbow.

Kakyoin turned to see Jotaro Kujo and his heart skipped. Even in his depressed state, having the extremely handsome and domineering teaching assistant for the marine biology department speak to him was exciting. He was so cool and collected all the time. He was just the kind of man that could be a fantastic Dom given training.

"Jotaro," Kakyoin muttered and saw he was returning a book on pre-historic oceans. "I broke up with my boyfriend last night," he said before he thought it through. He winced and looked up to see his reaction. "Oh, um…"

"You did?" Jotaro responded.

"Ah, yeah, sorry I didn't mean to dump on you with my personal life, but yeah," he told him as he put the book away to be re-shelved. "Four years all came to an end so I'm a bit down today over it."

"That's understandable," Jotaro responded with a nod. "So, if that's the case, would you like to come get coffee with me on your lunch?"

It took a minute for it to sink in that Jotaro had just asked him out. His eyes went wide and he nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, sure, I could do that. I go at two."

"Alright then, I'll come round at two to pick you up," Jotaro smirked and shoved both hands in his pockets as he walked out of the library.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"Make sure the cameras on the back entrance are up and running," Bruno Buccellati told Illuso as he leaned against the doorway to the security office.

"Yeah, they're good, we've got good feeds for all the cameras," Illuso said with a smirk as he looked over the monitors. "I fixed the problem with the one that was malfunctioning; it had a faulty wire."

"Good, good, we want the place safe before we open tonight. Giorno is down on the first floor with Leone and Mista. I'll go see how things are going down there."

Bruno headed down the stairs from the security office to the first floor of the Gold Experience. The Gold Experience would be open for the weekend soon, and they were always busy. The "club" was one of the best run dungeons in the area with private and public play areas. Bruno had owned the place for a couple years now and it had been rather successful, mostly because of the strict regulation Bruno ran the place with. There were rules on behavior and a blacklist that security kept update of those who had been ousted for one reason or another.

Since tonight was a Saturday night, they were going to be open. They were open every weekend on Saturday and Sunday nights. Bruno was already dressed for the evening, wearing his gear. He wore functional gear when the club was open, so he had on a pair of leather pants and a lightweight vest with scrollwork pattern in the fabric. When he worked the club, he never scened fully so he kept his fetish gear to a minimum. He headed down to the bar where Polnareff was getting ready for the night. They didn't offer alcohol but they did have a full selection of virgin drinks that could be ordered. It looked like the others were waiting there for the night to begin.

"Who is who tonight, boys?" Bruno asked as he came up beside Giorno Giovanni and Guido Mista, a pair that both scened and worked at the Gold Experience. Both were switches and Mista had a Domme over him named Trish Una.

Giorno appeared to be Doming by his dress. He was wearing a tailored suit and tie while Mista was wearing a chest harness and a pair of jeans. "I'm in control tonight; Trish isn't going to be in," Giorno commented as he straightened his tie. He always wore a suit when he Dom'ed, and wore risqué looking feminine outfits when he subbed.

"Hmm, lovely," Bruno said as he put a hand on the back of Leone Abbacchio's neck, his longtime boyfriend and sub. Leone wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, but Bruno knew he had the leather harness on under his shirt. "How are you?"

"Well, Master," he responded, glancing downward as the pressure on the back of his neck reassured him.

"Did you get your friend to come by yet, Polnareff?" Bruno said as he released Leone's neck and turned back to the bar and the tall French man.

"Not yet; he seems reluctant, but he just started dating someone new, so we'll see," Polnareff informed him as he cleaned the bar idlily.

"I'll open the place," Bruno said with a smirk as he noted the time. He headed to the front and opened the doors for the evening.

After a few minutes, people started to trickle into the club. It looked like it was going to be another busy weekend.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Kakyoin couldn't believe that he was actually dating Jotaro after a couple months had passed. He had been sure that it was a fluke and that the other man would simply tire of him or change his mind. He hadn't, though, and two months later they were still seeing each other on a daily basis. He found Jotaro to be surprisingly affectionate and gentle. In fact, Kakyoin was beginning to wish for him to be a bit more forceful and domineering. However, Jotaro didn't know yet about Kakyoin's needs because they hadn't discussed that. It had been two months since Kakyoin had been a slave to his Master Dio as well, and he was beginning to feel antsy. He needed to have that in his life, and he had to figure out how to tell Jotaro what it was that he needed when they hadn't even progressed into sex yet.

They were out in the park for lunch when Kakyoin screwed up his courage to tell Jotaro what he needed out of him.

"Jotaro, I have something to ask you," he said as they sat on the bench in the park.

"Anything," Jotaro answered, looking at him curiously.

"I didn't tell you before but with my last boyfriend, we were in a certain kind of relationship, a kinky one."

"Kinky?" Jotaro asked, frowning. "Like handcuffs and spankings?"

"M-more than that. We were in a full power exchange. I was…I was his slave and he was my Master."

Jotaro was silent for a long time it seemed (though it was in reality only the space of a minute). Kakyoin was beginning to wonder if he was angry when he spoke up again. "So, you want to do that sort of thing again?"

"Less want and more need," Kakyoin muttered and looked out over the park they sat in. It was peaceful and there were kids playing in the playground nearby with a dog. "I know this is weird since we've only been dating a couple months, but it has been that long since I've engaged in the Lifestyle."

"Need?" Jotaro said with a nod of his head. "I've never gone to the places where that goes on, but I have a friend that works in a bondage club. He's said I should come by."

Kakyoin was quiet for a few moments. "I would like you to go and become my Master. I can't go to the club I used to go to before, though, it was owned by my old master. I know there's another place called the Gold Experience."

"That's where my friend works," Jotaro told him, looking at him. "I like you a lot so I've been slow, but you apparently need something more from me so that's fine. I'm willing to try this if you need it in your life."

Kakyoin smiled at him. "I do. I crave the dynamics it offers, and I need the structure."

"I don't care for the idea of a slave, though," Jotaro commented, twining his hands with each other.

"Sub or something else, the words we use can change, and there are different types of dynamics we can explore. I think you'll do well with a flogger with your arm strength…" he said, eyes going a bit glassy at the thought of being under one again.

"You want me to hit you?" Jotaro's voice was a bit higher pitched than normal at the thought.

"Flogging, not just hitting, there's a lot to it," Kakyoin said with a smirk as he stood up. "Come on, let's go back, and perhaps we can go this weekend to the club."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

That weekend came thankfully fast for Kakyoin. He was full of nervous excitement as Saturday approached. He knew that just because Jotaro went to the club it didn't mean he was going to Dom him for sure yet, but just being there would help him with the need to get back to it. He'd gone so long with weekly and even daily domination that two months without it was stressful to him. He dressed himself with his gear and a coat over it and told Jotaro to dress like he was going to a club for the night. When he came to the door, the taller man was wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and boots. Kakyoin smiled because he didn't think the man could look bad in anything he wore.

When they arrived, the club was already open and they went in through the entry. Unlike Dio's club, this one had a check in where you paid the entry fee and signed paperwork.

"What's all this?" Jotaro asked the thin man who stood at the desk.

"Standard agreement and consent. No phones, no cameras, rules on behavior are outlined. No drugs or alcohol allowed."

Kakyoin signed his without a second glance, knowing what must be in the rules, but Jotaro seemed to be interested in reading them over. Several others were allowed around them while Jotaro read the paperwork. Finally, he signed his and paid the entry fee. Kakyoin hoped this place would be like the Vampire's Nest, but he'd only heard people complain about it. Mostly, he figured out, they complained because they were blacklisted or not allowed in the place. They also said that there were a lot of switches at the Gold Experience, something that Dio had no respect for.

As they entered the club, the lights were low but it was still clear enough to see. The entry area had a bar along one wall and some tables near it. Then there were the public displays where the crosses were erected and in use already for the night. Just the sight sent a spark of excitement up Kakyoin's spine. He felt Jotaro's hand tighten a bit as they went toward the bar.

"I see you came," Polnareff said as they came up to the now empty bar. "This must be Kakyoin you've spoke of."

"Yes, Kakyoin, this is my friend Polnareff," Jotaro said as he looked around with appraising eyes at the world he was seeing for the first time.

"You get used to it quickly. I think you'll do fine. I'm assuming by his dress Kakyoin here is a submissive." Polnareff took their order for a couple of mocktails and smirked at Jotaro. "Cutie."

"What does Avdol think of you working here?" Jotaro asked as they were passed by a nearly nude woman being led on a leash.

Polnareff snickered. "He finds it amusing that I should work around barely clothed people all the time considering my own exhibitionist streak."

"Well, we have some newbies," came a voice nearby and Polnareff waved Bruno over with Leone trailing.

"This is my friend, Jotaro. His new boyfriend convinced him where I couldn't," Polnareff commented.

"Boyfriend, but aren't you Dio's?" Bruno asked as he glanced over at Kakyoin.

"Um, was," Kakyoin said with a lowering of his eyes. The Dominance exuded by Bruno was easy for him to sense even without the sub that followed him.

"Hmm, two of Dio's children work here, I do hope it will not be an issue," Bruno commented. "Granted, that man has a lot of children spread around. Neither are on great terms with him though."

Kakyoin nodded. "I know he has a lot of children by different women. I was his for four years until a couple month ago. He grew tired of me."

"I've heard he goes through slaves quickly, a shame. The longer you're with the same sub the better things can become. So you've brought Jotaro here in hopes he wants to take up the mantle of Domination?"

"Yes, Sir," Kakyoin answered, still keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I suppose I could use the distraction if you want some help learning the ropes, though not literal ropes, I don't do ropework. Leone is not a rope bunny."

"He mentioned flogging," Jotaro said with a concerned face.

"Ah, painslut are we?" Bruno asked and reached forward to tip Kakyoin's face up so he could see him better. "Perhaps I can show your potential master a thing or two."

Kakyoin practically vibrated with excitement. "Could you, um, Master…?"

"Master Cerniera," he said with a nod of his head. "And this is my Cucciolo. I'm the owner of the Gold Experience, which is why I knew of your association with Dio. What is your name?"

"Emerald, at least that's what Master called me," he responded.

"Emerald it is for now, then," Bruno commented and glanced at Jotaro. "Shall we? I'll show you what your sub wants, and see if you're willing to make the commitment to learn more."

Jotaro nodded, at first worried but Kakyoin was practically vibrating in excitement. They walked over to set of stairs and followed them up to a private room where there stood a St. Andrew's cross. As they were about to close the door, there was a knock. Bruno opened it to see a shorter man waiting with a man in a red mesh shirt under a purple chest harness. The shorter of the two wore a corset with a pair of hotpants in black and tall boots. The taller one had whitish hair and wore a set of chaps with a thong.

"Narancia, come in. Meet our new friends Kakyoin, goes by Emerald, and his potential Dom Jotaro. This is Agent Orange, or just Agent and his sub Fugo, Purple Haze."

Narancia came into the room with Fugo. "I heard you were going to show someone the ropes so I thought I'd come help out if I can since you taught me."

Bruno nodded and glanced at Kakyoin. "Up on the cross, let's see how you take a flogging," he said and went to a cabinet nearby to pull out a leather flogger. He swished it several times back and forth before he slapped it across his palm. He glanced at Jotaro. "I'll show you then if you feel confident you can try a strike or two."

Kakyoin stood against the cross with his back to the others and had a hard time staying still. The anticipation was strong. He slipped off the t-shirt he wore over the leather harness and dropped it to the floor. The harness left his back open and Jotaro could see a patchwork of scars all over his back.

"Anything I should know before I start, Emerald?" Bruno asked as he moved to stand behind him.

"I have a rather high tolerance, Sir," Kakyoin told him, knowing that fact would influence the strikes that he laid.

"Very well," Bruno commented and began laying strikes on Kakyoin's bare back. After a few minutes he stopped, wondering if Kakyoin was going to tap out or just stay silent. He stepped back, glancing at Jotaro who had been watching. "Care to try?"

Jotaro nodded silently, taking the flogger and having Bruno show him how to hold it the right way before he swished it in the air once. He then took a strike at Kakyoin.

"Good form, but more power behind it. You have a sub with a high tolerance so you'll need to swing with much more power than that."

Jotaro tried a few more times, watching as the skin reddened and wondered when would be enough.

"That's good for now," Bruno said and stepped back while putting a hand on Jotaro's wrist. "His tolerance may be high but we're not going to test it. Is this something you wish to continue learning about then, Jotaro? Now is the time to decide."

Jotaro was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "I think I like the feel of this and I'm curious about more stuff with this."

"Very well, then I'll instruct you with a little help from the others, come down and we'll discuss how to proceed," Bruno said with a shrug as he checked Kakyoin over before helping him back from the cross. "Always perform your aftercare immediately, though. This one is light, so we just check over for any breaks in the skin and check in; unless you need more."

"No, that's more than I usually get in aftercare," Kakyoin said, smiling broadly at them.

Together the group moved from the private room they were in back down to the floor by the bar. Polnareff handed a drink over to Jotaro when he sat down. Bruno sat beside him. Kakyoin sat down at a table with Fugo and Narancia.

Bruno took a glass from Polnareff. "Well, if you're going to do this, you're going to learn to do it right. There are reasons to do this and there are reasons to not do this. If you're in it for the right reasons, then you come to it for the sub's needs first and foremost. This is about them more than you but still you should get something out of it. Now, if you noticed, flogging is different from just striking someone." Bruno held the flogger in his hands still. "The sensations created by inflicting pain have to do with the rush of blood that goes to the area. It isn't a matter of the flogger going harder but the repetition and the thudding sensation. Using a cane or a crop is more stingy than thuddy. Often we call it impact play. Fugo over there when he subs prefers what we call sensation play rather than impact or pain."

"So the play that people desire is expansive in type," Jotaro said with a nod as he sipped the soda he was drinking.

Bruno nodded. "We have one Dom here that does edgeplay, using blades on the skin, and there is also needle play, and of course pleasure plays, using toys and having sex with the sub. Now, the first thing I'll discuss with you both is your limits. Hard limits are things you won't do, soft limits are things that you approach with caution. This you'll decide together. Obviously, Emerald needs flogging in his life, and there may be other things like that he requires."

As they spoke, Kakyoin watched. "I hope this doesn't cause problems from my last master."

"Don't worry, the scariest people work here," Narancia said with a smirk.

"Scary?" Kakyoin asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No one wants to see Bruno over there go into protective mode. Happens when we have a blacklist quality thing happen. Of course, Giorno was downright violently frightening when he dealt with Steely Dan," Fugo commented, shivering a little at the thought. "He'd been trying to claim him as a sub and Giorno had repeatedly turned him down. He's been blacklisted since Giorno got through with him."

"Don't discount yourself, Haze," Narancia said with a smirk. "You've got quite a temper when you get going."

Kakyoin smiled as he watched Jotaro and Bruno talk more. He knew he'd be a good Dominant and he was sure he'd pick up things quickly. If nothing else, he at least knew Bruno could handle the flogger, though. He at leas had somewhere to go that he could fill his needs now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Possession

"He's been to the Gold Experience, has he? With a new Master," Dio said with a frown as he sat in the main office of the Vampire's Nest.

Dio may not have wanted him anymore but to find out that someone else had taken his place meant that he wanted to reacquire his mutt. Steely Dan was sitting on the adjacent couch and visibly cringed at the mention of the Gold Experience.

"That's one place I won't return to again," he muttered, adjusting himself carefully.

"Your own fault for messing with a switch. I'll say again, never trust a switch. They can't commit to one side or the other," Dio commented.

"How was I supposed to know that submissive slut would break my fucking dick?" Dan complained bitterly. "Do you know how long that took to heal?"

"I imagine so, but you are the only person I've ever heard of that had a broken cock."

"That skinny bastard is stronger than he looks!" Dan commented, still sore in more than one way from the experience. "But he was so pretty when he looked like he was going to go down on me."

"Like Lord Dio said, what you get for messing with a switch like him. He can't be trusted," Hol Horse said as he came into the room again. "They can't be trusted."

"Well, t here's a whole mess of switches over at Gold Experience," Dan continued. "Buccellati is a strict Dom, but a lot of those that work there are switches. I don't know how anyone knows who is supposed to be in control like that. Like, do they flip a switch or what?"

"Ha, flip a switch," Hol said with a snort. "Actually, clever for you, Dan. You healed enough to a use that broken member again?"

"Yes, I'm healed up. It took surgery to fix, you know that?"

"As amusing as it is to hear the escapades of one of my sons…" Dio commented, glaring at Steely Dan directly.

"I didn't know he was your kid at the time," Dan swore as he stared at him. "I just thought…"

"I'm sure you didn't think, at least not with the proper head," Dio told him and shook his own head once. "Though it does amuse me to know my son can take care of himself in such situations."

"Don't another of your kids work over there too?" Hol asked as he sat down on the sofa beside Dan.

"Yeah, Rikiel works as some sort of secretary for Giorno," Dio confirmed. "Still, tell me about this new Dom that Emerald has acquired."

"I heard he's a complete newbie to the scene. Works at the college Kakyoin works at and is apparently he's taken to the position like a natural. His name is Jotaro Kujo, some half Japanese, half European kid related to the Joestars," Hol explained.

"The Josestars, huh?" Dio smirked, recalling his younger days and entanglements with Jonathan Joestar.

"Most of them aren't in the Lifestyle," Dio said with a grin. "I wonder if Joseph is still with both his partners. Last I heard he was dating a man and a woman. Such an open-minded family…"

"You know what they say, gotta be careful not to be so open-minded your brain falls out," Hol mused almost to himself.

"Either way, I don't care whose cousin he is, I don't want Kakyoin owned by anyone else. He should have known better than to step into the scene with someone after I was done with him. I want to show him how possession works. I don't want him but no one else can have him either."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Kakyoin was elated when Jotaro was willing to sit down and negotiate a contract with him. Bruno was going to mediate the contract and explain things as they were needed to Jotaro.

"So, we work out a contract? Isn't that kinda formal?" Jotaro asked as they sat down to a table at the Gold Experience.

"An essential part of this type of relationship," Bruno commented and put down a short stack of papers. "As is this. This is a limit list. You're going to do one and so is Kakyoin. Then, we see where they match up and where they may not to ensure we can fill everyone's needs. I know this list still has bestiality, but that's not really an option. I don't condone it; there's issues with consent since animals can't consent so if we're going to be true to having fully consensual acts, something that involved animals can't be a part of it."

"That makes sense, still a pain," Jotaro sighed, seeing Kakyoin going ahead and filling his out studiously. Jotaro looked over things and knew it would take him longer, just because he had to consider many of the things on the list. It had places for doing to others and having done to self, and he found that while he was fine doing some things to others, he definitely wasn't okay having some things done to him. He was surprised at the sheer amount of things on the list and the various ways that people could have relations with each other.

After they finished the lists and handed them to Bruno he compared them. "Seems like you two match up pretty well…Jotaro is definitely a strong Dominant and Kakyoin is a strong submissive, painslut. You ticked off everything in the beating categories and hard limit on Edgeplay, which is good because Jotaro also marked that as a hard limit. No playing with Risotto Nero for you," Bruno said with a smirk. "Though it is fun to watch, I don't do it myself. Now, the protocols for day to day and how much control you want to give to Jotaro."

"I liked having task lists during the day of things to do, keeps me on track during the day," Kakyoin said with a nod of his head. "Master… er Dio would send me a list in the morning of things I needed to do for the day even though we only saw each other at the dungeon on the weekend. Jotaro is different, since we see each other outside the dungeon."

"So that would be something we can class as a need," Bruno nodded and marked down the information.

"What sort of tasks would he send you?" Jotaro asked, curious to see what he was about to sign up for.

"Just mundane things like to clean the kitchen, pick up something after work, what I should wear sometimes."

"The whats can be ironed out along the way, but essentially you would be committing to a daily enforcement of Dominance through text messages," Bruno explained. "Something I don't personally do but we're together more often than not."

"So, this is important to you," Jotaro confirmed.

"Yes, it is," Kakyoin said with a nod of his head.

"Now, obviously, the more fun aspects occur here in the dungeon. Beating with the various implements has to be done correctly, so those will be reserved for when you've been properly shown how to use them. I can teach you to use most the floggers, whips, and crops that I have in my possession, and we can work on some sensation play as well."

"Sensation play?" Jotaro queried.

"Hot wax, light touches, other things like that. Some, the more pleasure orientated subs, prefer that type of play." Bruno held up a spikey looking wheel that was sitting in the center of the table and rolled it on Jotaro's hand. "See, not all about pain, though some of it is."

"There's a lot more to this than I initially thought," Jotaro mused, glancing over at Kakyoin who was excited seeming still.

"Our world is wide and varied," Bruno commented and gave him a smirk. "Now, to continue with contract negotiation," he turned to Kakyoin. "What is your primary need that Jotaro will have to fill to leave you fulfilled as a sub?"

Kakyoin looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded. "I need to feel owned. Like I belong to someone. That's what it all comes down to. Master, er Dio was sadistic so I became a masochist in response."

"I have a feeling that you might have learned differently under another Dom," Bruno commented as he looked at him. "But maybe not. Either way, we have to go with what we have now to work with, which is your need to be owned."

"Is this a common need?" Jotaro asked. He was still looking through the papers that Kakyoin had filled out and wondering where this match was leading.

Bruno nodded. "It is a very common need to have an owner or a Dominate that claims them as a slave, pet, little, whatever the term for the particular submissive is."

"I'm not big on humiliation, but I received it under Dio." Kakyoin looked somewhat reluctant as he spoke about that particular subject.

"I see that," Bruno noted that his answers were middling on humiliation aspects of the Lifestyle. "Just because you've experienced it under another Dom doesn't mean you have to continue to do things that you aren't really fond of. This is the perfect opportunity to change what you get out of things.

Jotaro looked at Kakyoin. He was investing a lot in a relatively young relationship but he was the type that went for what he wanted, and he wanted Kakyoin. He had for a long time, but he knew he was in a relationship thanks to the rumor mill at the school. That meant that he had taken the chance when it presented itself the day Kakyoin told him he had broken up with his current boyfriend.

"What else is needed for the contract?" Kakyoin asked nervously.

"I think I have enough information to put together a basic initial contract for you two. I think I've got the gist of what you need."

"Should we play some tonight?" Kakyoin asked excitedly.

"What would you like to do?" Jotaro asked as Bruno shuffled the paperwork together.

"You could watch Nero do a needle play on Formaggio tonight. He's doing back corset needles on him tonight," Bruno informed them. "It is a rare performance, as it has been a long time since they demonstrated the last time."

"Needle play?" Jotaro asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah, play piercing, sometimes done in a pattern or with ribbons to decorate the needles once they're done," Kakyoin told him as he stood up. "Let's go and watch it."

They went out of the bar area and went to watch the stage where a sterile area had been cleared out and Formaggio was lying on his stomach on a padded table. He was a man with a pair of jeans and no shirt with short reddish hair. Over him, a man with striking eyes was setting up by wiping down the other man's back with an alcohol wipe. Jotaro watched intently as they sat down and the scene began.

Nero began by placing needles in the skin of the sub's back, making two long lines down from the shoulder blades down to near the lower back. He placed each needle about an inch above the next one and then after he'd finished slipping the needles through the skin, he took a ribbon and began wrapping it around the needles to form a design that looked like the back of a corset lace. Everyone complimented Formaggio who seemed gleeful of the attention. Jotaro took a turn and got up close and looked at the piercings up close before Nero went through and removed the needles once again, disposing of them in a sharps container that was sitting to the side.

"That's interesting," Jotaro commented after Nero and Formaggio had disappeared for what he assumed was their aftercare routine.

"Want to flog me a little bit tonight? I'm sure that Master Cerniera would let you borrow a flogger." Kakyoin's voice was hopeful.

"I'm sure we could do something," Jotaro said with a shrug. He as still musing over what he'd just seen.

The pair headed over to see that Giorno was Dom tonight and had Mista on the cross to flog him a bit. Kakyoin watched with interest as Giorno wielded a green leather flogger and applied strokes to Mista's back and ass carefully. Mista was wearing a thong and a set of leather chaps tonight, while Giorno was wearing his suit. It was interesting that he would choose to dress similarly to his father in his dominant mode. Kakyoin wondered if anyone had ever told him about the fact that Dio also wore suits to Dom in.

"Good evening, Jotaro," Giorno said as they approached. "I'm just about done here if you want to use the cross. I know you don't have your own floggers yet, so you can borrow mine."

"That's appreciated, if you don't mind I'll watch you as you finish up," Giorno said with a smirk as he returned to flogging Mista with the green handled flogger he was wielding. After a couple minutes of strokes to his back and butt, Giorno stepped back, slowing his strikes and then placing the leather along his spine in a gentle caress.

Giorno handed the flogger to Jotaro who took it carefully. Giorno helped Mista down from the cross and they walked over to a large sofa and sat together, cuddling close to each other while Giorno petted Mista's head.

"Well, go on then," Jotaro said and gestured to the cross. Kakyoin stepped up on it, pausing to shrug off the t-shirt he was wearing. He wasn't in a harness tonight, but he was willing to get flogged in any dress.

Once Kakyoin was on the cross, Jotaro swished the flogger a couple times and began with lightly striking his upper back. After a couple warm up strikes, he began to put more power behind the swings, brining the skin to a warm pink color as he worked over him before he began to step back and allow the flogger to strike on the tips, stinging more than thudding for a few moments. A few welts started to form and Jotaro figured that that was enough for the time being. He wondered at Kakyoin's pain tolerance though as he slowed strikes to bring him down as he got to the end. He turned and saw Giorno standing next to him.

"Nice work," he said. "Your technique is pretty good for someone so new to this." He took the flogger and went back to the sofa where he was sitting with Mista still.

Jotaro helped Kakyoin step away and did similar to Giorno and sat down with him on a couch. He checked over his back to make sure there were no breaks in the skin and then wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you for this," Kakyoin said with a soft grin. "Master Dio didn't do this afterward."

"Didn't Bruno say this was essential to have aftercare?" Jotaro asked with a frown. Bruno had been very specific that it was not optional to do aftercare directly after a scene was over.

"Yeah, but there were different ways of doing things or Master Dio."

From what Kakyoin said, Jotaro was beginning to think this Dio wasn't a very good master at all. He forced his sadism on Kakyoin and didn't do aftercare properly. He began to wonder at the type of man who would be like that, then abandon his sub as he had. Jotaro didn't know all the details, just that he was "through with him" and "didn't want him" any longer. From what he saw, the relationship between Master and submissive should have been far more than superficial.

"Are you okay now?" Jotaro checked.

"I'm fine, though you could have gone longer if you wanted," Kakyoin said through hooded eyes. "I can take much more than that."

"It is up to me to decide when you've had enough if you don't tap out, though. I don't think you know for sure when you've had enough," Jotaro noted.

Kakyoin was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Tapping out didn't always stop a scene before, so I got used to going past my comfort levels. I found that I could safely be beaten far longer than my initial impulse to stop said I could. So I go longer."

"That doesn't seem right," Jotaro said with a sigh.

"So when will we go all the way?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Sex." Kakyoin's face reddened as he looked at Jotaro. "We haven't had sex and I'm used to that being what happens after flogging."

"Oh." Jotaro wasn't sure what to think about that question. His mission to take things slowly had gone awry.

"We don't have to," Kakyoin said with a dejected glance at his lap.

"I just don't want to do things the way your old Master did them. I want our relationship to have more substance than that."

"I know, and I'm glad of that," Kakyoin said with a grin as Jotaro squeezed him tightly. "But I've been ready to go all the way with you for quite a while."

Jotaro smiled and leaned down to kiss him deeply for a very long time. When he broke the kiss, Jotaro smirked. "Okay, I think we can arrange something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wax and Toys

The next weekend, Jotaro and Kakyoin returned to the Gold Experience to find another display demonstration was going on. This time it was Narancia who was doing a wax play demonstration on Fugo.

The last week had been adjusting to their new dynamic. Jotaro had started to arrange the tasks that Kakyoin would have to do during the week when they were apart. He very quickly became adept at what tasks were appropriate and what tasks were not. Jotaro would send Kakyoin a message each morning when he woke up, giving him time to answer him. He would tell him to do his morning chores and routine and receive a picture when he was dressed and ready for his day. Jotaro thought at first it would be weird sending these messages but he soon found himself enjoying the process. He wondered if that was the "topspace" that Bruno had spoken of.

"Do you like wax play?" Jotaro asked as they came in and sat down at a chair near the stage. Jotaro sat in the large, armed chair and Kakyoin knelt beside him without a hesitation or second thought. The positions were seemingly natural.

"I don't know, I've yet to try it. Master Dio was not into sensation stuff like that. More the flogger and crop." He paused and glanced up at Jotaro. "But I'd be willing to try it if you like, Master."

Being called Master had taken some getting used to, and Jotaro only allowed it in the club and private, so that in public he would use Jotaro's name. Of course, during the week they saw each other and had lunch together at work. Unlike with Dio, Kakyoin saw Jotaro outside of the club. They settled into their spaces and watched as Narancia came up on the stage.

"Tonight, we'll have some wax play. Those of you who engage in the activity can see I've taken the precautions necessary and lined the chair for drips." Narancia was wearing a corset top and a set of leather pants.

Fugo was settled in to the chair with his chest and legs bare. The area had been prepared ahead of time, with a plastic sheet and fabric one over it, lining the chair. Fugo wore a pair of spandex shorts and nothing else with a silken blindfold. Narancia had the candles ready and all the necessary items at hand. He carefully lit one of the candles and began drizzling the wax over Fugo's chest, concentrating on the nipples and letting the wax run in rivulets down the plane of his stomach. Unable to see the splats and drips of wax coming, Fugo let out a little gasp now and then when the wax contacted his skin.

"Wax play can be fun, but you have to be careful what kind of candles you use. The smaller the candle, the hotter the wax. Also, different colors of wax in the same candle have different melting points, so those aren't good to play with. This is about sensation, not really pain."

Narancia began running it over the tops and inside of his thighs, and if they had been in private, he would have continued with the more intimate areas. Fugo wasn't interested in displaying his goods for everyone to see. After a long while of drips and runs, Narancia finished with the dripping and began to slowly begin peeling the wax off his skin sensually, taking time to run his fingers over areas as the wax was removed. As he finished, he placed a kiss on Fugo's forehead before sliding off the blindfold. Fugo smiled and stood up, brushing remaining bits of wax of his legs and belly as they retired to a sofa nearby.

Jotaro and Kakyoin had been watching the scene with interest. The different ways to play fascinated Jotaro because it was about more than just flogging someone. Pain was only a single aspect of the world, and really, even the pain was about sensation. They were all after something similar, a way to feel the world more than regular life allowed them to do so. All in all, no matter what side of the tool, everyone just wanted to _feel_ something. The Dominants needed to feel power and to be needed, and the submissives wanted to let go of control. Jotaro wasn't sure which took more strength. As he saw it, submissive didn't mean weak at all.

"Giorno is working at the bar tonight, Sir," Kakyoin noted, seeing that rather than club gear, the other man was in slacks and a white button down shirt. "Perhaps we will see their other partner, Mistress Trish."

Just as he said it, the noticed a woman approach the bar with vivid pink hair cut short. She was leading a figure on hands and knees by a leash. He wore a hood that made his silhouette resemble that of a large dog with floppy ears. Otherwise he wore a jumpsuit that covered him from shoulder to toe. The woman wore a short skirt and heeled boots that came up to mid thigh with a sheer top that revealed a black bra under it.

"He's a pup," Bruno spoke up beside them, surprising Jotaro who was watching the woman at the bar.

"A pup?" Jotaro asked.

"Puppy play, another type of relationship. Trish is his Handler and Mista, or Pistolero, is a pup. They say that it is the opposite end of the spectrum from the Master/slave relationship," Bruno explained, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling as Trish reached down and gave skritches to the back of Mista's head. "Puppy play is low-key and a good way for some people to get into the Lifestyle, but some stay with it. It is often not sexual but it can integrate sex into it. Trish often does pegging on him when he's submissive to her."

"He's not a pup to Giorno?" Jotaro asked with curiosity.

"No, they have a Master/pet relationship without the actual pet play. Giorno is in turn a bratty little to Mista. Since they're both switches, it makes for interesting dynamics," Bruno said with a shrug of his thin shoulders. He was wearing a corset style top tonight with sleeves that flowed down to his wrists and a set of chaps with a pair of short leather shorts.

Trish walked toward them, leading Mista on the leash and they realized he had mitts on his hands that made them look more like paws.

"Good evening. I hear you're new around here and to this Lifestyle, Jotaro, was it?" she asked him. Mista knelt down near Kakyoin and began sniffing around him. Kakyoin wasn't sure how to react to this type of interaction so he froze and did nothing.

"Yes, I'm just learning, but quickly," Jotaro said as he looked at Mista as he acted like one would expect an actual dog to act. "It seems there are lots of different ways in which to experience this world."

"Pistolero, you're scaring Emerald," Trish said sternly, giving a tug on the leash lightly. Mista stopped sniffing and investigating and sat back at her feet. "Good boy," she said and reached down to skritch the back of his head again.

Even with the hood covering his face, it was easy to see how much he enjoyed the attention. This dynamic was very different from the others, and Jotaro could see the allure to it. It was much less structured than some of the other pairings he'd seen so far.

"I still am getting used to things around here," Jotaro said to her.

"I'm sure the switches are a bit confusing around here," she said as she scruffled Mista's head thoughtfully. "They get into their bottomspace and you'd never know they're Dominant some of the time."

"Yeah, Kakyoin, er Emerald seems to be a sub all the time."

"Yeah, I'm just a Domme," she said with a smirk. "I don't switch."

"I don't see myself switching either," Jotaro said with a nod of his head.

Trish smiled. "I'm going to make the rounds and let Pistolero show off a little and get some attention from the others," she said and led him away.

"Interesting," Jotaro muttered.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Avdol sat across the desk from a prospective client. "So you say you were let go unfairly?"

"I didn't do anything wrong except walk in on a meeting. I don't know who was in that meeting but I think it was someone I wasn't supposed to see."

"I don't normally take on new clients while I'm working on a case, but I'll look into this Dio a little bit and see if I can unearth anything helpful." Avdol showed him out and then sat down at the desk.

"Busy?" asked Polnareff as he sat down.

Avdol hadn't even noticed his partner come in as he was musing about his last client. "Just another person with something against Dio Brando. I think there's more to that man than just running his club."

"My friend's dating his ex, well, one of them. He's got a string of ex lovers a mile long. He doesn't keep them very long, male, female, other, doesn't seem to matter who they are," Polnareff commented, pushing around the pen cup on the desk idly.

"This was a wrongful firing perhaps, but those are nearly impossible to prove. Still he seemed to think the reason he was fired was seeing someone he shouldn't have, so who knows what goes on in that place. My investigation into Alessi led me there…" he muttered, shuffling the files on his desk and looking at a rather thick one.

"Anything new on that case?" Polnareff said and pulled the file toward him, showing the man in question on the top. "I'd think a child killer would be harder to find."

"Someone out there is helping him," Avdol spoke and tapped the file. "Neither I nor the police can seem to locate anything. Infuriating since you would think someone that is that much of a scumbag would be easier to find."

"How goes the identity fraud case?" Polnareff asked and closed the file on the child killer.

"'Rubber Soul' they're calling him at the station. Still nothing concrete, only a string of victims," Avdol said a he ran a hand over his tightly braided hair.

Polnareff nodded. "I'm sure you'll turn up something for them both. And now investigating Dio Brando. I better watch my back with such a high profile private investigator as my other half."

"I wouldn't call me high profile, just the people I'm after," Avdol chuckled and straightened the files on his desk. "How is your friend you introduced to the club?"

"Jotaro?" Polnareff asked with a shrug. "His boyfriend has him going full Dom and everything. I think it suits him, though. The right mix of caring and authority. Are we still having dinner with Joseph, Suzy, and Ceasar this weekend?"

"Yeah, they'll be over Saturday night." Avdol put away the files. "I think I'm ready for lunch," he said and put his hand on Polnareff's hand.

"Good, I rarely get to have lunch with you."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Jotaro and Kakyoin stood outside the store called the High Priestess. It was an adult toy store and Kakyoin was excited because Jotaro had never been to one before.

"It is run by a woman I met at the Vampire's Nest named Midler and her girlfriend Mariah," Kakyoin explained. "Well, Midler used to be in the Lifestyle but she left after Master Dio was her Dom for a while. I think she didn't take well to being treated like Master Dio trained us because she left after Master Dio released her."

"Released her?" Jotaro asked.

"Like he did with me, but she was in a car accident where she lost her teeth and broke her jaw pretty badly. Can't tell now, but at the time she was going to be out of commission for quite a while, and Master Dio doesn't have time for subs that make him wait."

"Good grief," Jotaro murmured, shaking his head a little.

They walked into the place and found themselves in the front where the joke goods were displayed as they came in past the counter. There was a wall toward the back with videos displayed for sale. There were exotic clothes and lingerie in the space to the right of the door. Against the back wall, they could see the displays for the high-end toys and expensive electronic devices. As they came into the main part of the store, Jotaro saw his cousin standing in an aisle with his partner examining something. They went over toward them.

"Josuke, hey," Jotaro said with a smirk. The younger man looked up and blushed a little.

"Jotaro. Hi. Um, we were just looking…at…um…" He looked at the box in his hand which was a set of various beginner bondage toys.

"We were just wondering how you used all this stuff," Okuyasu said from beside him with a blank look. He apparently wasn't embarrassed by their location in a sex shop.

"Ah," Jotaro said, smirking at the pair. He knew the two of them weren't into anything weird or kinky but it was still amusing to see them trying to figure out what the toys were used for.

"Hi boys," came a voice from behind them.

"Hi Mariah," Kakyoin said with a gentle smile to the thin woman with dark hair.

She wore a short skirt that showed off her shapely legs and a short sleeved hoodie with the hood part down.

Josuke and Okuyasu waved at her from their position. "What are you doing around here today?" she commented.

"This is Jotaro, my boyfriend," Kakyoin said with a shy grin.

"Oh, I see," she said and held out a hand to shake with him. "Good to meet you. When did this happen? Last I heard you were still with Dio."

"Couple months ago, he got bored with me," Kakyoin explained, still looking a little sad at the thought.

Mariah snorted derisively. "Just as well; the man is trash."

"Now, now, don't be putting down people who aren't here," Midler said as she approached, carrying a box of stock to put out.

"I'll put down Dio any chance I get. Wannabe Dom with a power trip is all he is. If he didn't own that club he practically stole from Jonathan Joestar…" she began.

"Jotaro is in their family, so is Josuke," Kakyoin explained.

"There are a lot of you Joestar boys around," Mariah said with a grin toward Jotaro.

Jonathan Joestar, who was in his late fifties, was the head of the family, and the same age as Dio Brando who had been his childhood friend. They had grown up together and when they started the club together, things had been even between them. Dio eventually got the upper hand and ended up taking over the club completely, pushing out his once friend and becoming the sole owner. Jonathan had a grandson named Joseph who was in his late twenties. Jotaro and Josuke were both cousins to the family.

"We run in some of the same circles," Jotaro said with a smile to the two ladies. Midler was also dark haired with lighter skin than Mariah.

"I haven't seen Joseph or Ceasar in lately," Midler observed, putting out the plugs from the box she was holding. "They usually come in to buy their stuff once a month or so."

"Well, we do have the best stock in town," Mariah said with pride.

"Jotaro, look, it's a flogger," Kakyoin said as he looked at the box Josuke was holding. "Tiny one."

"Well, that is the beginner basics set," Mariah said as she saw the red tint to Josuke's face.

Josuke put the set back down and smiled at them. "We should be going," he said softly.

"Wait, we didn't get what we came for," Okuyasu complained and let himself be drug toward the display of the lubes.

Jotaro shook his head. He wasn't that much older than the pair but he had always been mature for his age. Mariah went to check out Josuke and left them with Midler. Midler looked at them. "So you got cut loose too."

"Yeah, but Jotaro is learning the Lifestyle to take care of me," Kakyoin said with a grin at Jotaro.

"I never got back into things after I got out, but that's okay. I never was big on the humiliation that Dio used. I'm surprised you stayed as long as you did since at first you were so reluctant," Midler commented as she finished filling the fixture with the plugs.

"I just got used to it," Kakyoin sighed. "You can get used to anything if you try, and I wanted to see Mast—er Dio happy. Not that he ever showed it that much," he said.

"At all…" Midler trailed off and smiled. "So what are you here for or just browsing?"

"Well, Jotaro hadn't been in a shop before and we were shopping for some new things for us since we're newly together…" Kakyoin said, flushing a bit. "We still have to visit the leather store, but I already ordered a pair of floggers for him to use…"

"Pair? Hoping he picks up two handed?" Midler asked.

"I think he can," Kakyoin said with a smirk.

Jotaro and Kakyoin continued to look through the items for sale, with Kakyoin showing Jotaro things that he particularly liked. They bought lube and a couple toys that Kakyoin thought looked like fun. It felt like they would finally get together soon to Kakyoin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Leather and Lace

Kakyoin exhaled as Jotaro stroked the two of them in his large hand. The night before, he'd stayed over and this morning, they were both hard and ready to do something. Kakyoin's futon was a mess from them rolling around before they decided to strip their pants and take care of their morning problem together. Jotaro kept up a staggeringly slow pace that was driving Kakyoin near the edge and back.

"P-please…go faster, Master…" he breathed out in almost a pant. He was sweating from the mere closeness of Jotaro's powerful body, but more than that, his scent was maddening. Musky and heady.

"No, not yet," Jotaro said. "I want to make it last."

"Of course, Master," Kakyoin said and inwardly screamed in glee. The tone of voice was so right that it almost made him come on the spot.

"Today, we go pick up the floggers and maybe something else from the leather shop. Bruno said it is run by another Dom and his sub. I'm looking forward to meeting more. Then, tonight, we're going to the club again and I'm going to claim what's mine."

That was enough to send Kakyoin right over the edge, spilling all over Jotaro's hand. Jotaro looked up at him. "I didn't say you could do that."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kakyoin whispered hoarsely.

"I'll forgive you, if you finish me with your mouth. First, lick up your mess," Jotaro instructed sternly.

Kakyoin felt the same feeling of arousal rush him at the instruction. He shifted and went down on his belly, propping himself up between Jotaro's thick legs. He slowly licked Jotaro's hand and then him as he slowly took him into his mouth. Kakyoin had been told he was good at this and he wanted to show him his best techniques. Unfortunately, Jotaro was close to the edge already and after a few minutes of languid licks, he grabbed Kakyoin's head and shoved him down. For a moment, Kakyoin gagged, not expecting it but he quickly adjusted to accept Jotaro's girth. Three quick thrusts into his throat and Jotaro spilled down Kakyoin's throat. He drug him by the hair up and kissed him.

"Good boy," Jotaro breathed into his mouth.

Kakyoin panted and felt his eyes hood as he felt the slight headrush as he began to feel the euphoria from the Dominant Jotaro's voice and actions. He felt Jotaro's hand rubbing his back as they just sat there.

"Should we go to the leather shop and pick up those floggers? And see what else we can find?" Jotaro said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Kakyoin moved to get up but Jotaro put a hand on his leg firmly.

"Wait. I want you to wear that toy we bought, the new plug with the balls. Put it in yourself, then meet me at the door in fifteen minutes."

Kakyoin gasped and nodded quickly. Jotaro pulled his jeans back on and left the room. Kakyoin went to his top drawer and removed a bottle of lube and the black plug. It had three balls of increasing size and a base that would press against the perineum. He quickly lubed it and inserted it, wincing at the stretch but not minding it. He then put on his pants and went to find Jotaro watching his watch at the door.

"Good, you're done quickly, less than fifteen minutes," he said and reached for his hand.

Kakyoin blushed and took his hand, walking behind him as they left the room. They got into Jotaro's car and headed to the leather shop, Pillar of Leather. They went into the place and the smell nearly overwhelmed them both it was so strong. There were displays of leather jackets and bags as they came through the entry. Behind the counter was a tall, thickly muscular man with long purplish-black hair. He was wearing a leather vest and flipping through a book.

"Um, hello, I'm Kakyoin, I had an order to pick up."

The man looked up at him. "Alright," he said and looked between them. "Twin floggers, green handled and silver chain. I'm Kars, welcome to my shop."

"I'm Jotaro and this is Kakyoin," Jotaro provided.

"Bruno sent you to me, so that's good. Did you want to look at anything else or just picking up the floggers?" he asked, still reading his book as he spoke.

"We might look around," Jotaro said with a smile.

"Well, the more interesting gear is in the back. My Wamuu is stocking back there. He'll answer any questions," Kars said with a wave of his hand.

Jotaro and Kakyoin went to the back where another man was stocking shelves out of a large box. He, like Kars, was a very muscular and large man with blonde hair. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked up as they came back.

"Can I help you find anything?" he asked with a smile.

"Just browsing, thank you," Jotaro responded and began looking at what was on display.

There was a variety of harnesses hanging with a number code on each peg hook. Beside it was a book which displayed pictures of each one on a person. Jotaro browsed through the book and found a harness that he liked and pointed it out to Kakyoin.

"I think I like that one. The one you have was Dio's, and not mine. This would be my harness for you," Jotaro said with a stern nod of his head.

Again, a rush of arousal rushed through Kakyoin at Jotaro's possessive nature. He nodded excitedly as Jotaro pulled down one of the harnesses. He helped Kakyoin put it on over his shirt. It fit easily and they continued looking at the other stuff. Jotaro picked up a leather thong and held it up.

"I like this too," Jotaro said and held the leather article against Kakyoin's waist to see if it would be the right size. It was adjustable, of course, and looked to fit just fine.

Finally, they looked at the collars. There was a wide selection and this was what Kakyoin was the most looking forward to getting to wear again. He looked them over and pointed out a thick, double layered green one. Jotaro took it down and held it up against Kakyoin's throat and smiled. The fixed ring in the front was silver and it was about two inches wide. There were two d rings on either side of it. "There, let's go."

They took the three items to the front where Kars already had a case sitting on the counter. He opened it and revealed the two floggers inside. They were of medium length and had wrist attachments on silver chain. The handle was emerald green and the flogger's strips were in varying shades of green. It was a different color green than Giorno's and this was a matched pair. Kars shut the case and rang them up. Kakyoin paid without a second thought, though Jotaro commented that he would have covered some of it. Kakyoin always bought his own gear, though the floggers were a big investment. He hadn't bought those before.

"Let's have lunch and maybe walk around the park before we head to the club tonight," Jotaro said as he took the case.

"Aren't you Dio's?" Kars asked suddenly, looking at him curiously.

"I was, he cut me loose," Kakyoin said with a sigh. He hated having to explain it so often.

"Ah, no surprise, he rarely keeps a slave for more than a year or two. I'm surprised he kept you on as long as he did. Though he won't be pleased to see you have a new master. I'd watch yourself, he has some bad folks working for him," Kars said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I doubt he'll do anything to endanger his business," Kakyoin said, but even he heard the trepidation in his own voice at that statement.

He hadn't thought of Dio's reaction to him having a new Master. Midler had left the Lifestyle after him, but Kakyoin had stayed despite the possessive nature that Dio had. He knew beyond a doubt that if Dio could stop him from having another Master, he would.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Dio tapped a finger on his desk. He was annoyed in the extreme at the fact that Kakyoin was under a new master. He heard a knock and looked up to see Devo standing in the doorway.

"Called for me, boss?" the dark-haired man said as he entered. His scarred face was smirking.

"Yeah, I've got a little mission I want to talk to you about."

Devo piled into the chair across the desk from him. "What's that?"

"If you can put your personal pursuit of pain on the shelf, I want my slave Kakyoin brought back to me. I thought you might be a good person to pull this off since you aren't afraid of risking life and limb for me," Dio said as he looked over the other man.

"Kidnapping?" Devo asked. "Sure, can do that. Just want me to bring him here?"

Dio nodded. "Yeah, just bring him back to me so I can teach him that I'm the only one that owns him."

Devo nodded. "How roughed up?"

"Doesn't matter, as I plan to rough him up once I have hands on him again," Dio said with a smirk.

"Alright," Devo started to stand up to leave when Dio motioned for him to stop.

"I heard you were looking for some extreme pain play. Don't do it here in case you die."

Devo smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll only engage in that in seedy hotel room."

"Good," Dio commented as he reached for a book on the table and then looked up as Devo slipped out.

He was the only one who owned Kakyoin. He would have to teach him and this Jotaro who they were messing with.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Donning his new gear, Kakyoin was squirming already as they got to the club. The plug was teasing him and he was anticipating Jotaro's promise to take what was his. First, they stopped and Polnareff fixed them each a mocktail.

They looked around to see who was there that night. Kakyoin spotted Giorno and Mista first and pointed them out to Jotaro.

Giorno was the sub to Mista tonight, Jotaro saw. The difference in the blond from his Dominant side to this was extreme. Giorno wore a pair of fishnet hose with heeled ankle boots. He had a garter belt in green that held up the black stockings over a darker green panty that covered most of his ass. Over the garter belt he wore a lacey looking skirt that was mostly see through. His top was a lacy black crop top that cut off over his belly and laid off the shoulder to reveal a strap to something underneath. He had makeup on and if it hadn't been for his hair, Jotaro wouldn't have recognized him. Mista was standing with him, wearing plain black pants and a button up shirt. Giorno wore a collar of dark green.

"Dryad always turns heads when he shows up," Bruno said with a smirk. "He doesn't often turn submissive but when he does, he cuts a beautiful form, no?"

"Quite," Jotaro said with an appreciative nod.

"Nice new set of gear," Bruno said as he looked over Kakyoin in his harness and the new leather thong. He'd left his shoes in the lockers and gone barefoot. He also was proudly wearing the new emerald green collar. The harness went around under the pectorals and clipped in three places down the front, but it left the back open, with a strap across the back of the shoulders and at the small of the waist.

"He didn't want to use stuff associated with the other guy," Jotaro explained.

"Understandable," Bruno said with a soft grin. "I think Giorno earned himself a punishment already."

"Punishment?" Jotaro asked, glancing over to the pair to see Giorno with his arms crossed and looking like he was pouting.

"He's a little, well, a middle, and rather a brat. Not as bratty as others, but still gets under Mista's skin to incite a paddling usually."

"I see…" Jotaro said as Mista pulled Giorno toward the sofas. Giorno dug his heels and seemed to be resisting him. "So his resistance is part of the game."

"Oh yes," Bruno said with a smirk. "There's a reason he doesn't wear a lot of clothes."

Mista flopped down on the sofa and pulled Giorno over his lap and quickly started spanking him through his underpants. The blows were loud to Jotaro's ears. He heard Giorno gasp out "yellow" and Mista slowed his strikes significantly for a moment before he paused and brushed Giorno's hair off his neck and whispered to him before he continued again but with less force behind the blows. After another few strikes, Mista slowed and began rubbing between the swats. After a few seconds he helped Giorno sit up beside him and began petting his face.

Kakyoin squirmed again as he sat beside Jotaro. "Want to try out the new floggers in a private room?" Jotaro whispered in his ear suddenly.

"Yes, please, Master," Kakyoin said with a grin.

Jotaro finished his drink and stood, waiting for Kakyoin with the case for the floggers over his shoulder. They found an empty private room and put the in use sign outside as they entered. This one didn't have a St. Andrew's Cross but it wasn't necessary; Kakyoin could position himself against the wall. Kakyoin moved to stand against the wall and leaned over, using his hands to brace himself. Jotaro pulled out one of the floggers and ran it over Kakyoin's back lightly before he started to strike him slowly and working up to hitting harder. He kept it up for a while, watching Kakyoin's skin for the warm pink color to start to show. After about twenty minutes, he felt like he'd done enough so he slowed the strikes and began to let more time pass between the strikes.

Jotaro felt like he'd done enough, but as usual, Kakyoin didn't tap out or anything. He put the flogger down and placed both hands on Kakyoin's back, feeling the slight heat from his skin. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I plan to take what's mine now," he told him, giving him ample opportunity to back out if he wanted to.

"I'm yours to do as you please, Master," Kakyoin breathed, both twitching in anticipation. He had a painfully hard problem of his own so he was glad Jotaro seemed to be in the mood to go all the way.

Jotaro grabbed his wrists and pulled him away from the wall toward the couch. He dropped into the seat and smirked at Kakyoin.

"Let me see you."

Any blood that wasn't in Kakyoin's cock rushed there immediately, leaving him slightly dizzy with sensation. The very air around him was caressing his skin and setting his senses ablaze. He reached down and removed the leather thong he was wearing and stood there flushing bright red for the first time in a while. He felt like a virgin before Jotaro and it was exhilarating. Jotaro nodded to him and beaconed him forward.

"You're going to do the work. Take me out and use your mouth before we get started."

Kakyoin nodded once, dropping to his knees between Jotaro's powerful thighs and undid the button and zipper on his pants. He reached in to find him already hard and smirked inwardly. He'd done this to him, and no one else. He pulled Jotaro free from his pants and went down on him immediately, swallowing him halfway. He had learned very well how to take a mouth fucking, no matter how hard and how deep. His gag reflex had come back some but he squelched it as he worked up and down on Jotaro. After a few long minutes of sucking and licking him, Jotaro grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"Enough. Come up here now."

Kakyoin almost giggled in anticipation as he crawled up on Jotaro's lap, straddling him and planting his knees by his hips. Jotaro grabbed them both and began rubbing them together like they had done that morning for a few seconds before he reached underneath to pull at the plug. Kakyoin couldn't stop the moan that emitted as the plug shifted against his prostate and sent him into a brief moment of white haze. Without warning, Jotaro gripped the base and pulled the plug out slowly, the descending balls offering stimulation as they were removed. He put the plug on the sofa beside them and Kakyoin was glad he'd used plenty of lube on it because they were going for it.

"What are you waiting for?"

Kakyoin guessed that meant it was alright to go ahead. He reached down and held Jotaro's cock as he eased himself down on it. The sensation of being filled again sent his head reeling as he slowly slid all the way down until he was sitting on Jotaro's lap. Jotaro was bigger than Dio had been, mostly in girth, and it had been a while. The burn felt good, though, and he wanted more of it. He started to move up and down on him, hands holding Jotaro's shoulders. He was sure that there would be a moment when Jotaro decided to flip their position and take over; at least he hoped so. He wasn't wrong. After a few minutes of slow and steady riding on his lap, Jotaro let out a growl and grabbed him by the hips, nails digging into the flesh just slightly as he slammed his own hips upward to meet Kakyoin.

The next moment, Kakyoin felt the world spin as he was flipped to his stomach onto the sofa. He hung his arms over the back and dug his knees into the back as Jotaro took over at an almost ruthless pace. As he'd hoped, Jotaro's thrusts were hard and deep, bringing him over the edge after the second one for the first time. He was quickly back to erect as Jotaro kept up the furious pace and Kakyoin could feel himself dripping uncontrollably.

"You came without permission, Emerald…I'll have to punish you for that…"

"Please, Master," he responded, greatly looking forward to that as Jotaro slammed into him again and again.

Kakyoin was impressed with his stamina because he kept going for quite a while until he leaned over Kakyoin's back and whispered to him again.

"I want to see your face."

He pulled back and Kakyoin turned over, sliding down the sofa and Jotaro slid up between his legs, easily resuming his position as he used his hand to stroke Kakyoin and coax him over again. Kakyoin told himself he wasn't going to come without permission this time, so he held on for dear life as Jotaro pounded into him while watching with that intense stare. The look on Jotaro's face was almost enough to send him over the edge again.

"Come with me," Jotaro growled, and that was it for any restraint Kakyoin was practicing.

He went over again, harder this time, feeling Jotaro hit his own orgasm almost immediately. He knew he was moaning like a whore, but he didn't care, it felt fantastic, especially with the burning sensation across his back from the flogging. A few shallow thrusts and Jotaro pulled away, but Kakyoin was not aware of it. He was far to blissed out to notice much until he realized that he was sitting on the other end of the sofa in Jotaro's lap, being caressed with more care than he'd ever experienced.

"You back?" Jotaro asked gently.

"Umm hmm," Kakyoin muttered, still a little hazy but present.

"Are you okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?" Jotaro's voice was concerned.

"No, perfect," he answered, planning to tell him that he was fantastic, amazing, and the best but he thought perfect would cover it for now.

They sat there for a long few minutes, just snuggled together, Kakyoin with his head tucked under Jotaro's chin and Jotaro running his hands through Kakyoin's hair. After they both had settled down, Jotaro got up, leaving Kakyoin to sit on the sofa as he grabbed the towels and cleaned up. Kakyoin wanted to tell him that was his job, but Jotaro didn't seem to want to talk right then. Who was he to tell his Master that he couldn't clean up?

After he was finished, he handed Kakyoin the thong again and he put it back on. He was glowing from the experience and knew that there was no way it could have been better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Control and Release

After a while, both Kakyoin and Jotaro were ready to leave and go back to the main part of the dungeon. Kakyoin was riding a high that only came after a good scene and he followed Jotaro a few steps behind with a smile. He looked over and saw another couple he didn't know talking to Bruno. Bruno looked up and saw them. He waved to them to come over. Jotaro went over and found himself across from a thin blond man and a shorter man with curly blue dyed hair. The blond-haired man had a strange sort of face mask that was transparent and tinted covering his right eye completely and had an opening for the left eye. The other wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses and had a white leather collar.

"Jotaro, this is Melone and Ghiaccio," Bruno said. "This is Jotaro and Emerald."

Kakyoin looked up and made eye contact with the other sub. Ghiaccio was dressed in a short mid-drift showing shirt and a pair of shorts. Melone was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Melone looked quite relaxed despite the fact that Ghiaccio was tugging incessantly on his arm.

"Sir, sir, I wanna go play somewhere," Ghiaccio said with a whine to his voice.

"In a minute, now," Melone said, patting Ghiaccio's hand. "I'm meeting new people."

Ghiaccio crossed his arms in a pout and stood staring at the ground. "Fine," he muttered.

"I hear you're new to this," Melone said as he put a hand on Ghiaccio's back.

"Yeah, but I seem to be enjoying it quite a bit. Kak… er Emerald is quite enjoying what I do so far."

"Well, it is a lot of work to try and control this one, but we enjoy our dynamic," Melone said with a smirk.

Jotaro looked at the pouty man beside Melone. "What kind of dynamic do you have? I'm just learning about all the differences and seeing various demonstrations."

"Oh, Ghiaccio is a brat middle. A SAM."

"Middle? SAM? Good grief there are so many different names for things."

Melone laughed lightly. "Yes, it is that way. But a middle is a little who acts out the ages of adolescence. A SAM is a Smart-Ass Masochist. So, he'll do things to try and goad me. I have infinite patience though, and it causes a unique pull and push when we do our scenes."

"Interesting," Jotaro said with a glance at Kakyoin. "Emerald doesn't speak much but I suppose that has to do with how he was trained by Dio."

"Oh, Dio? He's a rough Dom. He's older, quite a bit, but he likes young subs. I had heard he was in the market for a new sub, not I see why. He grew tired of you."

Kakyoin nodded and looked down. No one thought he'd left on his own; everyone knew Dio's way of doing things, and the only way a sub got away was if they were released. Kakyoin was beginning to see how differently other subs were treated. If he'd said what Ghiaccio said, Dio would have cuffed him across the mouth. Talking back and pouting wasn't something that was allowed.

"That's okay, he's mine now," Jotaro said and put an arm around Kakyoin's back. Kakyoin's heart thumped heavy in his ears. Just the slightest show of possession set Kakyoin's senses on fire. He was surprised to feel this way; Dio's possessiveness had left him feeling cold. Jotaro's set him to flame.

"I'm glad he's with someone that makes him happy and fills his needs. The only needs that Dio fills are his own. I'm going to go give Ghiaccio what he wants so he'll stop pouting. Was nice to meet you."

Jotaro watched them head over toward the stairs and the private rooms. Ghiaccio clung to Melone's arm and they could hear him whining a little bit. Bruno, who had stepped away, came back and smiled at them.

"Will you be staying and mingling some more?" Bruno asked Jotaro.

"Yes, I think so. I wanted to talk to some of the others again about their experiences. I find it interesting to hear their stories and see where they came from." Jotaro squeezed the back of Kakyoin's neck gently before he removed his hand.

"I think Narancia and Fugo are sitting over by the bar. They have an interesting story to tell if you want to hear it," Bruno said and walked away.

Jotaro watched him go, curious now. He saw someone eyeing Kakyoin and immediately put his hand back on his neck. He wasn't going to let anyone else have what belonged to him. He steered Kakyoin over to the tables where he saw Narancia and Fugo sitting in street clothes. Both of them must have been working or something today.

"Jotaro, come sit with us," Narancia called as he saw them.

Jotaro headed over and took up a seat between the two of them.

"Good to see you and Emerald still enjoying yourselves," Fugo commented.

Jotaro nodded. "I've been learning about the dynamics between the different people. There are a lot of different types of subs, more than I imagined. I've got an interest in how people got involved in this life too. Bruno tells me you two have an interesting story behind you."

"One could say that," Fugo said as he took a sip of his drink.

"So how did you get into this scene?" Jotaro asked Narancia.

Narancia thought for a second and smiled at him. "That's a long story, and it started when Fugo here rescued me and Bruno gave me a job."

"Well, it starts before that, really," Fugo explains. "He was framed by a 'friend' for a assault and burglary and ended up in jail. When he got out after a year, he had a nasty eye infection and nowhere to go. I found him digging through a dumpster for food."

Jotaro nodded, sipping the cola he was drinking as he listened. Kakyoin sat at his leg and listened intently though with his head down.

"Anyway, I had gotten into the scene and knew Bruno so after I took him to the hospital and got his eye treated, I brought him here."

"Not like I could do much with a criminal record and no education," Narancia said with a snort. "I had trouble though, and I started having these attacks. I found out later that I was having panic attacks. They were scary as hell because I'd stop breathing for a little bit and pass out. When I passed out, I'd start breathing again but it was fucking scary. It happened when the club was busy, so for a bit I just avoided crowds but it wasn't helping stop the problem."

"That was when Bruno got the idea of seeing if training him to be a Dom might help him, and it did. After a while, he got confident and began to feel in control of something."

"What about you?" Jotaro asked Fugo when they were silent for a bit.

Narancia snorted again. "He's got anger issues."

Fugu smirked. "Yeah, I grew up a 'natural genius' and my parents forced it on me hard to work. I eventually got disowned when I threw a heavy dictionary at instructor once in a rage. I got a job at a university, where I still work, and I wandered in here one night. The stress was too much for me and I was irritable all the time. I got into subbing at first, as a way to let go, then I learned to Dom and get the feeling of being able to control something when everything in my life was out of control."

Jotaro nodded and reached down to rub Kakyoin's head where he leaned against his leg. That was something he did without question or being told. Jotaro was getting used to it and even enjoying it. He looked up as Polnareff put down a glass of cola in front of him.

"How are you and Emerald tonight?" he asked and noticed the case that was sitting beside them.

"Good, we tried out the new flogger that we bought. He wants me to learn how to do the two handed style so there are two of them in there," Jotaro said as he took a drink and looked down at Kakyoin. His head was resting on Jotaro's thigh and his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful. That made Jotaro very happy.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Devo waited outside the university for Kakyoin to come out. He'd watched him the last couple of days, and he had a definite routine that he followed. He had a simple plan to waylay him in the parking garage and drag him off to the car. He was going to get this done well for Dio. He knew by watching that each day after he got off work, he came to the parking garage alone and headed home. Luckily for him, Jotaro didn't come with him. That was good because he wasn't sure he could take that man easily.

Right on time, Kakyoin came out of the library and walked toward the garage. Devo followed and was pleased to see no one else around. He walked far enough behind him to not be seen. When Kakyoin reached his car, Devo caught up to him.

"Excuse me," he called out to get his attention.

Kakyoin jumped, not expecting someone to be there and stared at him. Devo held a gun up to point it at him. He smiled.

"You're wanted back with your Master," Devo said.

Kakyoin paled and knew exactly what was happening. "Please, I don't want to go back to him. He'll…"

Devo moved closer and pressed the barrel of the gun to Kakyoin's head with a grin. "I don't care. You're going to get in that car and drive us to the club like a good boy, or else I'm going to knock you out and toss your ass in the trunk. Up to you."

Kakyoin swallowed thickly and nodded, not seeing any way out of the situation. Devo moved around on the passenger side and slid into the seat, keeping the gun trained on Kakyoin. Kakyoin thought briefly of trying to run, but he had no idea how good a shot this guy was, and he figured it was in his best interest to try and go along with him and hope for a chance to escape before they got there.

"Drive," Devo demanded and poked the gun into Kakyoin's ribs.

Kakyoin swallowed again and nodded, starting the car and pulling out. Devo pressed the gun into him again. "Keep it at the speed limit, don't run any lights, and be a good boy."

Kakyoin knew the way to the Vampire's Nest too well as he drove. He knew Jotaro was going to flip when he found out what had happened, and he only hoped that he could get out of it before Jotaro found out. He wasn't sure that he could keep Jotaro from doing something drastic. He pulled into the lot and turned off the car.

"Get out," Devo instructed as he got out with the gun still trained on him.

"We're here, I can't run anymore so you might as well put the gun away," Kakyoin said with a sigh as he walked toward the back door of the place. He felt like a prisoner going to the electric chair. He didn't know what to expect, but pain was one of the things he knew was coming. And not the good kind.

He walked through the door and came into the dimly lit place. It was a weekday and daylight still so there was no one there except Dio. He would be in his office. He followed the stairs up to the office and Devo knocked on the door.

"What is it?" came Dio's voice from inside.

"Present for you, Sir," Devo said and opened the door, shoving Kakyoin into the room.

Dio looked up and smirked. "Well, if it isn't my wayward subbie."

"I'm not yours anymore, you threw me away," Kakyoin couldn't help himself despite the fact he knew he was going to pay for that comment.

Dio came around the desk and looked at Devo. "Go on, stay downstairs. Kakyoin will be good because if he isn't, I'm going to send you after his new Master and put a bullet in his brain."

Devo bowed slightly and escaped out the door. Kakyoin was still in his work clothes: a pantsuit without a tie and a button-down shirt. He picked at the jacket sleeve as he waited for Dio to say something to him.

"You don't leave me," Dio said and reached up to grab the back of his hair. He yanked his head back and pulling his head backward. "I threw you away, and you were supposed to stay in the trash like that bitch Midler. I don't want you but no one else is going to have you either."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Kakyoin began.

"No you aren't sorry yet, but you will be soon enough," Dio let go of his head and cuffed him across the mouth. "On your knees. You're going to service me while you're here at the very least since I haven't found a replacement for your dumb ass."

Kakyoin fell into the role too easily and dropped to his knees, knowing exactly what he was expected to do. He felt different about it, like he was cheating on Jotaro. But he couldn't put him in danger. He didn't want him to go hurt because of him.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

When Kakyoin didn't answer his text that evening, Jotaro knew something was wrong. He texted him several times and got no response at all. That was unusual and he was worried. He went to find him the next day at the library but was told he'd put in for some leave time. That worried Jotaro more. Had something happened to him?

Jotaro made his way to the Gold Experience and beat on the door. It was during the week, so the only ones there would be the workers, but he needed Bruno. He had to find out if what he feared had happened.

"Keep yer pants on," he heard Narancia's voice on the other side of the door. "Jotaro?" he said as he opened it.

"I need to see Bruno. Its about Kakyoin."

Narancia led him into the room where Bruno sat with Leone between his legs brushing his hair. He looked up as Jotaro came into the room.

"What do you need?" Bruno asked, patting Leone's shoulder so he would get up. Leone got up and sat down at the table.

"Kakyoin's missing. He disappeared yesterday after he left work. Something's happened. I went by and he took leave from his job." Jotaro was worried but trying not to show it.

"Oh my, that is a problem," Bruno said as he stood up. "I'm afraid Dio could have pulled him back in. I heard rumors he wasn't happy to find out Kakyoin had a new Master."

"What do I do? Do I just go down there and walk in?" Jotaro demanded.

"Oh, no, you can't do that," Bruno said, standing at the bar now. "No, that would put you in danger. Dio runs a legitimate business but he employs questionable sorts of people and those that would hurt you, or Kakyoin."

"So what do we do?" Jotaro asked, already feeling a tightness in his chest. He was going to end up going into the place, he knew, no matter what Bruno warned him.

"First, we need to find out if this is true, that Dio has him and he hasn't up and run away for other reasons," Bruno explained as he picked up the phone to make a call.

"He wouldn't run away," Jotaro said and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hello," Bruno said into the phone. "I was looking for Emerald, is he with Dio?" There was a long pause. "I understand. Yes, good. I'll tell him."

"Who was that?" Jotaro inquired.

"Just my inside man at the Vampire's Nest. Kakyoin was brought in. My guess is that he's threatened him with something to make him stay and stop him from contacting you."

Jotaro sighed. "Good grief," he muttered. "I'm going in there to get him back."

"You'll put yourself or him in danger," Bruno warned him again.

"What else can I do?" Jotaro wasn't sure how to handle this.

"Kidnapping isn't something that he usually does, so I'm going to guess he's holding something over him to keep him. You said he hadn't answered his phone?" Bruno said as he began to think through the scenarios.

"Nothing. I've called and texted him. Our routine is that he texts me when he gets to his house to let me know he arrived safe. Then we usually talk on the phone." Jotaro was starting to show signs of his distress and anger. How dare Dio do this…

"Well, we know he won't kill him while he has him. The worst that will happen is he'll force him to resume his role as his sub," Bruno said with a deep sigh. "Granted that's bad enough from what I've heard on the way he treats his subs."

"I can't let him stay there." Jotaro spoke flatly and Bruno could tell there was no argument for this fact. Jotaro was going to do something.

"Let's calm down and think this through," Bruno said and put a hand on Jotaro's shoulder to steer him to the table Leone was sitting at already. "Let me get you a real drink."

A few seconds later, Bruno sat down two shot glasses and put down a bottle of whiskey. "Not something we sell, but from my private stash." He poured two shots and pushed one over to Jotaro. He took it and slammed it back without much expression on his face. "Now, we need to plan out what we're going to do. We can't just walk in there and get Emerald hurt, so we're going to have to do this right."

Jotaro nodded. "I can see that," he said with a sigh. "I don't want him hurt because of anything that I do."

"Alright, let me put in a few calls while you have another drink. I've got a couple people I can contact inside that place that can give me an idea of the situation."

Bruno left him with the bottle and Leone. Leone smiled. "He seems calm, but he's not. He's got his ire raised, and woe to anyone that comes across that. My Master won't let one of us be hurt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rescue Night

"We may have a way in," Bruno said as he sat down at the table with Jotaro. With him was Yukako and Koichi.

It had been almost a week, and Jotaro was back to try and see if there was a safe way they could get in and get Kakyoin out of that place. Kakyoin hadn't been to work, and no one else seemed worried about his absence.

"We may have a way in?" Jotaro repeated, glancing between Bruno and the other two. "How so?"

"Yukako got an invitation to their upcoming masquerade ball," Bruno explained.

"Why do you get invitations to that place?" Jotaro asked as he eyed the cam Domme.

"I used to do cam sessions at the Vampire's Nest," she said, smiling gently at Jotaro as she held Koichi's hand. "The place just had an air of wrongness about it."

"They also disagreed with what the basics of good BDSM are," Bruno added.

Yukako nodded. "Yeah, they thought I should force Koichi here to be my sub even though he has no interest in the scene." She smiled at him. "When I refused, I was told I didn't understand real BDSM." She sighed and shook her head. "I was glad to get out of there and start coming here to the Gold Experience to do my cam work."

Jotaro nodded. "So, what does this mean for us?"

"Well, Yukako can go in without a problem, since she gets invites still. She could take Leone masked as her sub, since he used to be a cop. They can go in and possibly get out with Kakyoin. My inside man tells me that Dio has his eyes on a new sub, a young man named Pucci." Bruno sipped his drink thoughtfully and smiled at Jotaro.

"Do you think maybe I should have been more controlling or protective of Kakyoin? Was I not doing enough?" Jotaro asked, frowning deeply at Bruno. "Was I doing what he needed?"

Bruno reached over and patted his hand gently. "You've been doing splendidly. Especially for a new Dominant. It takes time, and you simply haven't had a long time with Kakyoin to know everything about him yet." Bruno sighed. "This has been hard for you, I know. But you have to know that Dio is ruthless and probably is using those Kakyoin cares about to control him."

Jotaro was silent for a few minutes. "Still, I can't help but feel I should have done more."

"There was nothing more you could have done, Jotaro," Bruno assured.

Jotaro nodded, but he had his doubts. Perhaps he should have been more in control. How much longer would he have to wait to get him back? He hoped that they were able to pull off going into the Vampire's Nest and getting him out during the masquerade

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Hol Horse had a drink and was sitting down at a table in the Vampire's Nest. He had been thinking about the situation with Dio and his taking back of his sub Kakyoin. He couldn't help but think there was something wrong with the whole situation. If the boy wanted to leave, he should let him leave. He glanced over and saw that Prosciutto was doing a scene with Squalo. He guessed Squalo's master, Tiziano, must have been out of town again. Prosciutto often took on subs who were without their masters for short times. He decided to walk over and observe up close.

Squalo was laid back in a reclined seat with a blindfold on his face. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Prosciutto was wearing a similar outfit and standing over the seat. He looked up as Hol came over toward him.

"Hol," he said and looked up at him. "How are you?"

"Fine, how about you?" he said as he sipped his drink he'd brought with him.

"Good," Prosciutto replied and leaned over Squalo to wrap his hand around his neck, carefully putting pressure on the arteries on the sides of his neck with his thumb and fingers.

"What do you think of this deal with Dio's sub? The old one?" Hol wondered as he watched Prosciutto let go of Squalo's neck. Squalo was panting for breath lying there.

"Well, I think it is a little much to practically kidnap the boy back after he threw him out," Prosciutto said as he picked up the blindfold to check on Squalo's eyes.

"He got upset because he was over at the Gold Experience," Hol told him.

Prosciutto nodded. "Well, people tend to stay there once they go there, and Buccellati keeps his employees unlike around here."

"I always wondered at that." Hol had never understood why so many people left Vampire's Nest for the Gold Experience. He'd never gone over there, though.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff that goes on here isn't allowed over there," Prosciutto commented as he reached both hands to compress the sides of Squalo's neck again for a few seconds. A slight giggle escaped Squalo's lips right before Prosciutto released.

"What do you mean?" Hol asked, concerned now that Prosciutto said something of it.

"Well, there's a lot of abusive relationships that are allowed here," Prosciutto explained, checking Squalo's pulse at his wrist. "Many of the things that are allowed here aren't in the spirit of real BDSM."

"I never thought of it that way," Hol muttered, now thinking about that idea. How much of what he saw as normal here were really wrong?

Prosciutto leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "BDSM is about more than controlling another person. It includes compassion, caring, love even… There's a lot of things that aren't done correctly here because Dio allows that sort of thing here."

Hol nodded, not sure what to think about Prosciutto's words. Was everything he knew wrong? Was what he thought of as right actually not right? He turned away and headed back to the bar and sat back down to think about it. What was right after all?

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Avdol looked at the files and sighed. He had to find this identity thief. All they were calling him was "Rubber Soul" since he was known for stealing identities. Ever since he was employed by Senator Wilson Phillips about a massive data breech, he'd been on the case. So far, he'd found more victims. The police were at a loss, so they had been forthcoming with helping him try to catch this identity thief.

He looked through the files and jerked as his phone went off.

"Hello? Avdol here," he answered.

"Hey, man, it's Officer Smith down at the police station. We've got a guy we picked up with a bunch of IDs on him that match your case for Rubber Soul. I think we might've caught him," the man on the other end of the line said.

"I'll be right down," Avdol said as he gathered his files and stood up.

A few minutes later, he stood in the police station where they had a man in custody waiting in the interview room for him. He looked through the evidence pile and found at the bottom Kakyoin's ID and credit cards. He sighed and opened the door and went in to find a nondescript man with beady eyes staring back at him.

"Rubber Soul," Avdol said as he sat down across the table from him.

"Ah, what a name I got for myself," he answered, smirking across the table at him and the officer that had just sat down.

"Where did you get these?" he said as he shoved over Kakyoin's ID and cards.

"Those?" He looked at them and smirked. "What does talking about it get me?"

The police officer frowned. "We might be able to work out a deal if you offer something on someone else who was helping you."

Avdol nodded. "I'm sure you know something on someone you can trade for leniency."

"Alright, well, that boy's stuff came from Dio Brando's place. And I know some dirt on him. He often hired criminal types to work for him, and then he protects them. This one guy he has attacked and nearly killed a girl. I heard she doesn't come out of her house anymore," he said, smiling the entire time.

Avdol shook his head and stood up, taking the files with him. "Did you see this guy?"

"Nah, I didn't see anyone, I just took the cards off Dio's desk. Thought they looked like a likely mark for me to use," he answered.

Avdol nodded, heading to the Gold Experience to see if he could talk to Bruno since this was the boy they were missing. He hoped to at least give them some answered for what was going on with him. After a few minutes he got to Bruno's and found Jotaro was there.

"I've got some news," he said as he looked over to where Bruno was waiting with Jotaro and Leone sitting at the table.

"What did you find out?" Bruno asked as he came around from the bar.

"The police picked up a guy using Kakyoin's ID. He got the cards from Dio. He also talking about other people that are working for Dio that are criminals. It seems he's going to put a few nails in Dio's coffin," Avdol explained and looked over at Polnareff. "And he claims that the man that attacked and nearly killed Polnareff's sister works for Dio."

Polnareff stopped drying the glass he held and looked over at Avdol. "Will this bring him in?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know, but it was pretty obvious Kakyoin wasn't the one using his card and he got caught pretty easily," Avdol said and dropped a paper on the table.

Jotaro picked it up, seeing that it was the card statement.

"This is for a lap dance at a local strip club… and a female escort…" he muttered as he read it over. "I can see how they would have picked up the change in his spending habits."

"Yeah, there was a flag on his accounts immediately," Avdol said softly.

"Are they going to be able to do anything about Dio with this information?" Jotaro asked, handing the papers back to him.

Avdol shrugged slightly. "We'll have to wait and see what comes of it. If he can for certain be connected to these criminals, they might be able to get him for aiding and abetting. He seems to be protecting those that work for him, so that might be enough to get him picked up once they put together a solid case."

Jotaro nodded and looked over at Bruno. "So, our best bet is to go forward with our plan to sneak into the masquerade and get him out."

"It seems so. We can't count on the police getting to Dio before then, so we'll continue as we planned," Bruno nodded.

Jotaro licked his lips thoughtfully. "Good grief, what a hassle because Dio couldn't let go of Kakyoin to someone else."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Dio sat at his desk with Kakyoin on his knees beside him. Pucci was seated on the sofa waiting patiently. The masquerade was set to start in the next hour. He reached down and grabbed Kakyoin by the hair and wrenched his head upward to look at him. He smiled. The cuts he'd made over his eyelids as punishment were starting to heal but would leave a scar running down each of his eyes. He thumbed the top of the wound and was happy to feel the ridge that started on his forehead.

"So, dear Emerald. Tonight, we're having a little fun. We're having a ball, a masquerade, and I'm going to show off what I own. You're going to be allowed to entertain people. Consider yourself the party favor for the night," he told him as he gripped his hair.

Kakyoin didn't move or say anything as Dio knew he wouldn't. He was docile after the last week. He glanced over to Pucci and grinned. He was utterly and completely devoted already. He wouldn't go to another master even if he abandoned him, he knew. He almost regretted the time he'd taken with Kakyoin because it took away time from Pucci.

"Heaven," he directed his attention to Pucci.

"Yes, Master?" he responded immediately.

"You will be my prized display for the evening. You will be at my side the entire night while Emerald is thrown to the floor to be played with by whoever might be interested in him. He's not worth my time like you are." Dio stood up and stood by the sofa and put his hand under Pucci's chin and tilted his head upward. "Wait here with Emerald while I go and check on things for tonight's event."

Dio left the room and Pucci looked over to Kakyoin who was sitting and watching the door where Dio had left. Pucci smiled smugly at him.

"If you had listened to him and been treated better and not thrown away. There is so much that you had to have done wrong to be tossed aside," Pucci said with a smug tone to his voice.

Kakyoin growled under his breath and wondered what he was going to do. To be treated like this was going far, even for Dio. He wanted to be with Jotaro so badly after this week under Dio's rule again. He missed the compassionate, loving arms that he'd gotten used to. He didn't care what Dio did, though, he would never really be his again. He belonged to one person, and that was Jotaro.

He looked up as the door opened again. Dio smiled at them.

"Time for the party!" he announced and came over to grab Kakyoin by the collar. "You'll be tied to the cross and anyone that wants to take you for something, can. You're nothing but disposable to me anymore."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Yukako walked into the Vampire's Nest leading Leone by a metal leash. He was dressed as a puppy, with a hood that completely covered his head. She wore a one piece catsuit that was mesh with strategic pieces of latex on it. She also wore a hood to conceal her identity. They walked in and found themselves in another world from the Gold Experience. The subs here were obviously not treated well. It seemed most of them were jumpy and fearful when someone got too near them, or they looked brainwashed and just stared into space. Yukako wondered if there weren't drugs involved with some of them.

She tugged Leone up to her. "Have you seen him yet?"

Leone shook his head, looking around for Kakyoin. "There's Dio," he said, looking up to a mezzanine that looked over the floor below. He was in a suit and holding a leach that extended to another sub, dressed in a harness and what looked like booty shorts from where they stood.

Yukako wandered around, watching the interactions between Doms and subs. She saw a great m any that were outright abusive, and it took all she had not to say something. This was not BDSM, this was torture for these people. Finally, she caught sight of Kakyoin's distinctive pink colored hair. He was trussed up on a St. Andrew's cross and was being flogged by someone. Yukako glanced up at Dio again and saw that he had no eyes for Kakyoin at all. That boded well for their plan.

She made her way over to the cross, watching as someone else took a turn flogging Kakyoin. She could see already that his back was red and he had certainly had quite enough for the night. He wasn't bleeding, luckily, but that would change if this kept up at the same intensity. As the man stepped back and put the flogger down on the table beside the cross, Yukako stepped up and picked it up. She took Leone's chain and looped it over a hook in the cross and proceeded to use the flogger, but nowhere near as hard as the others. She noticed that people were dispersing around her and figured it was now or never.

She unhooked Leone and then went to release Kakyoin's wrists from the attachment points. He slumped backward into her, obviously already exhausted. She leaned in close to his ear.

"We're here to get you out," she whispered.

Kakyoin turned his head sharply toward her and of course had no idea who she was. She reached up and petted his head gently and led him into the crowd. She could see the door and wanted to bolt for it, but that would get them caught. Slowly, slowly, they had to avoid attracting attention. She glanced up to see Dio engrossed in the other sub he had apparently taken that was seated at his knee. Luckily Kakyoin was semi-dressed in a pair of latex shorts and a harness.

Yukako checked around her and whispered to Kakyoin, "Just keep walking where I lead you. Jotaro's waiting for you."

She heard the sharp intake of breath and smiled to herself as they made it to the door area. She stopped with both of them, acting like she was instructing them both for a moment, then she slipped out the door, shoving Kakyoin in front of her quickly. There wasn't anyone out front in the parking lot as she shuffled the two of them to the car. She put Kakyoin in the back and told him to lay down until they got away. That wasn't a problem because he was exhausted to the breaking point. She settled Leone in the passenger seat and then got in to drive.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Dio yelled at Hol Horse who had come up to tell him that Kakyoin had disappeared during the party.

Of course, Hol had seen a female Domme leading him to the door. He hadn't stopped them, and wasn't about to tell Dio what had happened. After his talk with Prosciutto, he'd decided his days at the Vampire's Nest were numbered. Now that he was aware of these things, he couldn't help but see them. The subs that were cowed. The subs that were treated like literal slaves, obviously not by choice. The subs that were abused by their Dom/mes. He saw it all way too clearly now.

"Yeah, no one saw what happened. Someone took him off the cross during the party and he disappeared," Hol explained, shrugging at Dio.

"Well, whatever, if they want him back so badly that they'll break into my party to sneak him out, they can have him. I've ruined him. He'll be of no use to anyone now." Dio ran his hands through Pucci's hair as he spoke. "He wasn't devoted like Heaven. I've had my revenge on him for daring to go to another Dom. I have little doubt that he'll be too traumatized by what I've put him through this week."

Hol nodded and bowed a bit as he left the office. He licked his lips thoughtfully and looked around the place for what was going to be the last time. He wasn't going to come back to this place again.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Kakyoin laid in the back the entire trip. He was too tired and shaky to sit up anymore. He just wanted to rest and that was all. The car jolted to a stop and surprised him, and he slowly sat up. He realized that he knew his rescuers. The puppy was Leone, Bruno's sub, and the Domme was Yukako, the cam Domme that worked downstairs.

"Come on, Jotaro is beside himself," Yukako said as she opened the back door for him. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep him from busting in that place to get you out this week."

Kakyoin stood up, seeing they were outside the Gold Experience. He was nervous about seeing Jotaro again. What would he say? He had chosen to stay, after all. Of course, he did so to avoid any harm that might have come to Jotaro, but still. He let Yukako take him by the hand and pull him toward the building as Leone followed them.

He had barely gotten inside the door when he was grabbed up in a tight hug. He sighed, recognizing Jotaro's smell immediately. He relaxed into his hold and immediately started to feel tears in his eyes, which stung the cuts that were still healing over his eyes and down onto his cheeks. He gripped Jotaro's form hard.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped finally, taking a deep breath and not looking up at him.

"Shh. There's nothing to be sorry for. You're back now," Jotaro said quietly, running a hand over Kakyoin's head.

He looked up at him, blinking away the tears that were still in his eyes. Jotaro reached up and ran a thumb down the cuts on his face. Kakyoin could tell he was angry by the set of his jaw and the quiet that had taken him over. He didn't say anything, though, he only hugged Kakyoin to his chest again tightly.

"You're back, that's all that matters," he said and let go to move them to the table.

Bruno sat down a glass of juice for him, having already heard what was happening to him at the party. Kakyoin drank it without saying anything at all. Leone had sat down on the other side of the table and was drinking something as well. Jotaro sat down close to him, turning to face him.

"Did he hurt you any more than your face?" he said in a demanding tone.

Kakyoin shook his head slowly. "He just made me service him and said I was to be a party favor at the party tonight for whoever wanted to use me." He chuckled softly and looked at Jotaro. "I think I found out where my limit for being flogged is, but they didn't stop when I got there. I feel really tired and sore."

Jotaro leaned over and pulled his face to him, leaning in to brush his lips against Kakyoin's gently. The touch was so soft that Kakyoin exhaled in surprise and then leaned in, letting Jotaro take control of his head and deepened the kiss for a few seconds. He broke it, leaning back. Was he going to be angry at him at all?

"I missed you, and have been very worried since you've been gone," Jotaro admitted.

"I missed you so much. I just kept thinking about you and that kept me sane," Kakyoin said, looking at Jotaro with wide eyes. "He wanted to break me, he said so. But I couldn't let him. I couldn't. I had to come back to you no matter what. I didn't know when, but I knew I had to. Even if you turned me away, I had to come back."

"I'd never turn you away, Kakyoin," Jotaro smiled subtly and brushed his hair back from his face behind his ear. "I don't care what he did to you, you're mine, not his."

Kakyoin's heart skipped a beat and he knew he'd found something true and enduring with Jotaro. He swallowed and leaned into him, putting his head against his chest. He listened to his heartbeat and that was enough to make him feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Preparations and Events

Avdol and Polnareff were setting the table when the doorbell rang. Avdol headed to the door and answered it.

"Joseph, Caesar, Suzy, how are you tonight?" he said as he looked out on the three arrivals.

Joseph smiled and walked in followed by Caesar and Suzy. "We're all good. How are you guys?"

"Fine, fine," Avdol said as he led them into the dining room where Polnareff had just finished setting the table.

Everyone sat down around the table as Polnareff passed out the plates. He sat down and smiled at their guests. "We finally got your cousin's situation squared away. We got that boy out of the Vampire's Nest."

Joseph nodded. "That's good. The Vampire's Nest used to be my grandfather's place, you know," he said as they all began to eat.

"Yeah, I remember that," Caesar nodded as he took a sip of his wine.

"Dio and my grandfather used to be friends, and Dio wanted to buy out the Vampire's Nest. It used to be a club with a Victorian/steampunk theme, but Dio wanted to make it something else. My grandfather got shot and went into a coma for a long while. No one could ever prove who shot him, but we're pretty sure Dio was at fault. He hadn't been successful trying to buy his own club. While Grandfather was comatose, and Grandma Erina was busy, Dio used his connections to buy the club out from under them." Joseph shook his head and took another bite. "To this day, he swears Dio was at fault and wishes he could prove it."

Avdol nodded. "That man is slippery. I've been after him for various reasons over the years. Nothing seems to stick to him. He has people that work for him that make it impossible to get him for anything."

"I'm just glad that the Gold Experience is a good place to work at unlike the Vampire's Nest. They can't keep employees," Polnareff muttered as he took a bite.

"How is it to work at a club like that when you don't do that kinky stuff?" Caesar asked.

Polnareff snorted. "They don't expect me to join in," he said with a chuckle. "The people that come there are exceedingly nice, and Bruno runs the place well."

"How are Jotaro and his boy?" Joseph asked, looking over at Polnareff curiously. "I haven't been keeping up with my cousin lately."

"Well, now that things got sorted with Kakyoin, he's a lot better. He was on edge for the week he was gone. Seems to me he cares a lot for the boy. Though, Kakyoin is quite shaken by the whole thing and I think he's still got a while to go before he's really back to normal. Dio even scarred his face over his eyelids," Polnareff explained with a sigh. "He hopefully will recover from whatever Dio did to him in that week. He really hasn't talked about what happened around us at the club, but then they just brought him back last night."

Joseph shook his head. "Dio is a cruel man, and obviously doesn't care who is in his way. I feel bad for Kakyoin." He paused and looked thoughtful. "Is Jotaro good at the, you know, stuff?"

Avdol chuckled at the awkward asking of it. "Not everyone has been banned from using handcuffs like you, Joseph."

"Just because I lost a key or two!" Joseph announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A key or two," Caesar muttered while Suzy snickered. "You weren't the one stuck in handcuffs until _someone_ figured out how to pick the lock."

Joseph blushed slightly and looked away from his two lovers. "Well, they're small," he mumbled into his chest while everyone else erupted into snickers and chuckles.

"Anyway, aren't you getting ready for the big Fetish Ball coming up soon?" Susy asked with a grin toward Polnareff. "That sounds like an interesting event!"

"Yeah, every year it is a big deal. Unlike the masquerade that Dio runs, the Fetish Ball donates all their proceeds to a local LGBT organization. There's always a big turnout and never any problems. I just hope that this year is no different," Polnareff sighed as he started picking up the plates.

Joseph followed him with his eyes as he moved. "You think Dio might retaliate?"

"I doubt he will," Avdol commented as he helped pick up the dishes and take them to the kitchen. "He's going to have too much else to worry about now that we picked up that identity thief. He was quick to point the finger at Dio and reveal all sorts of interesting information to the police."

"I hope Dio gets his," Suzy frowned. "He's gotten away with things for far too long."

"Agreed," Caesar said, leaning back in his chair a bit.

"I think he made a mistake by messing with Jotaro. It was only by Bruno's firm hand that he didn't go off half cocked and running in there to punch Dio in the face." Polnareff sat back down and shook his head. "That boy isn't one you want to piss off."

"He's a Joestar, after all," Joseph said with a grin spreading across his face.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Morning dawned bright and clear on the two people sleeping in the bed that was probably a bit too small for the two of them. Jotaro woke first, coming to consciousness slowly and found his arms around something warm. Then he remembered Kakyoin was with him. He was really back and safe. He was really here again. He squeezed him gently, causing him to stir and start to wake up. He sighed and brushed Kakyoin's hair back from his face.

As his eyes fluttered open, Jotaro stared into them, trying not to let the anger that threatened him every time Kakyoin looked at him with those cuts on his eyes and face. It was all that he could manage to hide the broiling anger that was just under the surface. He instead forced a smile on his face and petted Kakyoin's hair gently.

"Good morning," he whispered, leaning down and pressing lips to Kakyoin's.

Kakyoin gave him a sad seeming smile. "Good morning," he answered, stretching a little in Jotaro's grip.

"Did you sleep well?" Jotaro asked, still concerned that Kakyoin might not be sleeping as well as he should.

Kakyoin nodded, still quieter than he had been before Dio got his hands on him again. This concerned Jotaro because his normal personality seemed to have been suppressed somewhat. It was taking longer than Jotaro liked for his mannerisms to go back to normal. It had been a week already since they'd rescued him from Dio's clutches.

"The Fetish Ball at the Gold Experience is coming up. Are you going to be able to go to it?" Jotaro continued to run his hand over Kakyoin's head as he spoke.

"I'm fine," Kakyoin asserted with a shake of his head. Jotaro read between his words, though. Kakyoin wasn't entirely fine like he said.

"If you're sure," Jotaro said with a sigh. He knew it was as much as he was going to get out of him for now.

Jotaro got up and went to his closet, looking through it for a set of clothes for the day. It was the weekend again, so they had the day free. Kakyoin had gone back to work Tuesday after taking Monday off to rest. So far, he had dodged questions about the cuts on his face pretty well, but they both knew that people would talk about it. There were already rumors flying about that they hadn't heard yet, but they would eventually come across.

Kakyoin sat up on the side of the bed and stared at Jotaro as he got dressed. "I'm not ruined, am I?"

Jotaro turned back to him with a sigh. "Good grief," he muttered. "You've asked me that already. And I'll tell you again, no."

"But I'm not acting normal. You know it and I know it." He stared at his feet where they dangled off the bed.

"You will," Jotaro told him again and put one hand on his face gently. "You need time. What he did to you, I don't know because you don't seem to want to talk about it. That's okay, though, because I'm not going to force you to talk about anything you aren't ready for yet."

"If I was better, then I could tell you, but I can't," he responded, turning his face into Jotaro's hand.

Jotaro sighed. They'd been over this a dozen times already. He put his other hand on the other side of his face. "You will be better. This takes time. I'll wait until you're ready for however long it takes," Jotaro assured him again.

"But the Fetish Ball, I was looking forward to that and I want to go but…" he started.

"Shh," Jotaro said, putting a finger to his lips. "I told you we don't have to go."

"But I want to go, you don't understand!" he expressed exasperation. "I just want to be there, surrounded by the people I've come to care about. I just don't think I'm ready to _do_ anything."

Jotaro sighed again. "Good grief. We can go, and just hang out. No scenes until you feel like you're up to it again."

"What if…what if I'm never up to it again?" he asked, eyes widening a bit at the thought.

"Then you're never up to it again. That doesn't matter to me. You matter to me, not the stuff we do. I started this for you, remember? I will wait for you to be ready, and if you never are, then that's fine too. Bruno won't care if we come to the club just to hang out."

He leaned forward and embraced him, holding him tightly to his chest. Jotaro could feel him breathing against his shoulder and knew he was on the edge of breaking down again. They'd been through this time and again, and Jotaro would go through it again and again, as long as it was necessary.

"Did you want to go to the event planning meeting?" he asked, leaning back and looking at Kakyoin's face.

Kakyoin nodded. "Yeah, I want to help with the planning and everything. I want to see everyone there, too."

Jotaro cupped his face again. "You just tell me if you need to leave."

"Okay," Kakyoin whispered, pulling Jotaro back in to hug him again. Jotaro went with what Kakyoin needed and returned the hug in kind.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Bruno sat down at the largest table beside Leone. It was still early and before the club officially opened. He looked up as the door opened and closed and saw Narancia and Fugo had arrived. He'd extended an invitation to Kakyoin and Jotaro, but he wasn't sure if Kakyoin was ready to come back after the events that had transpired. Narancia and Fugo both sat down across the table from him and Leone.

"Who else did you invite for this session?" Narancia asked as he sat down.

"Jotaro and Kakyoin, Giorno, Mista, and Trish, and Polnareff," Bruno answered as he took out a legal pad to make notes on.

"Speaking of, there's Giorno and Mista, but I don't see Trish," Fugo noted as the two came in through the door.

Giorno and Mista came up and sat down at the table. "Hey," Mista said as he flopped into a chair, leaning back a little.

"What all are we doing tonight?" Giorno asked as he looked around at the other five.

"Well, we're going to do a little planning, maybe talk about some things that we need to watch out for this year," Bruno explained, twirling the pen around his fingers as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah, like the year we had the druggies…" Fugo said, frowning.

The door opened again, and everyone looked up and saw that it was Jotaro and Kakyoin. Bruno waved at them and called them over. "Over here, have a seat, we were just getting started."

Jotaro steered Kakyoin with his hand on his back toward the table. They both took the last two seats at the table near the end. Bruno noted that Kakyoin still looked somewhat hollow and wasn't quite all the way back to normal yet. Of course, with Dio, there was likely a lot of things he was put through to humiliate and degrade him. He sighed, thinking they should get drinks.

"How are you doing, Kakyoin?" Bruno asked as he stood up.

"I'm okay," he said, smiling a bit at him. "I'm not all the way back to normal, but I'm better."

"That's good. I'll get some drinks for everyone. Oh, there's Polnareff," Bruno said as the bartender came into the place and waved at the table.

Bruno came back and set down a tray with some sort of punch for everyone. They all took a glass each and Fugo spoke up. "Yeah, the druggie incident was no fun."

"Druggie incident?" Jotaro asked, putting a hand around Kakyoin's shoulders.

"Yeah, we had this guy named Massimo Volpe come in. He had two subs with him, and it would have been fine, but they were high as a kite. One of the poor things, Vittorio I think his name was, started asking people to cut him and do some serious blood play with him. When they turned him down, he got angry and loud," Bruno explained. "They were on a variety of things, including poppers."

"That was the one where Fugo went off on him, wasn't it?" Narancia asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Massimo kept bothering me. I was in sub mode that night, and he kept saying that I liked being abused and had no self-esteem. That was bad enough to get my anger up, then the fucker grabbed my ass!" Fugo exclaimed with a shake of his head.

Narancia snickered. "Yeah, you punched him square. He was so mad because I was standing right there and not punishing him for it. I told him that no one gave him permission to touch Fugo here, and reacting that way was expected for something like that. He didn't seem to understand that subs that didn't belong to him were off limits and allowed to react to people messing with them."

"Well, he found out after that," Bruno said with a smirk. "Of course, then there was the Steely Dan incident."

Giorno scoffed. "I heard he got his penis fixed after that. Had to have surgery, I heard."

"You seriously broke his dick?" Jotaro asked with a wide-eyed look.

"He should have left me alone. Just because I dress like that, he thought he could pursue me. He deserved what he got," Giorno commented, shaking his hair back over his shoulder. "Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be permanent."

"At least there weren't any drugs in that one," Leone said, crossing his arms. "The doorman will be on the lookout for anyone that seems to be inebriated or under the influence. We don't want any people in here like that."

"Why is that, exactly?" Jotaro asked.

"Well, the main reason is because people under the influence of alcohol or substances don't have the ability to recognize when they've had enough. They have a dampened sense of pain, so there is no real telling when they should tap out or call out of a scene. If the Dom/me is under the influence, they might not listen or know when they're using too much force. All around, dangerous," Bruno said with a sigh. "Definitely something we screen for on big events."

"Do we have any big demos planned?" Mista asked, sipping his drink thoughtfully.

"I know Kars is going to do a fire play demo for us," Bruno told him. "He's been practicing it for a while with Wamuu. It should be a good show for everyone."

"Who is going to be doing the shibari demo this year?" Fugo asked.

"Jolyn is going to tie up their sub Anasui. I know that Hermes and F.F. plan to come with them as well," Bruno said with a smirk. "I always do love watching the cuckolds like him be tied up. Hermes and Jolyn really know how to work him into a lather."

"I don't think I know them…" Jotaro said, not recognizing the names of these people.

"Oh, you haven't had the pleasure of meeting them? Jolyne and Hermes are the Dommes and Anasui is their sub. F.F. is also their sub, but she's an asexual little. For her, being a little is a way to live out the childhood she never had. It was a sad deal, she had a mother that had Munchausen's-by-proxy. It was really unfortunate that she didn't get to have a childhood, but she makes an adorable little. She's quite fun to have around. All of them are, but their work schedules don't let them get out here very often. The Fetish Ball, though, they never miss." Bruno sipped his drink and sighed.

"As long as we don't have a bad incident, I'll be happy," Leone said with a sigh, still sitting with his arms crossed.

"Do you often have these bad incidents at the Fetish Ball?" Jotaro wondered as he squeezed Kakyoin gently against him.

"We don't have a great many problems," Leone told them. "We have our Dungeon Master, Risotto Nero, to keep an eye on things. Bruno and I will both be working, so keeping an eye out for anything amiss all night."

"What other demos might we have?" Fugo asked as he sat down his glass. "I always love to watch the demos."

Bruno looked thoughtful. "Well, I might have someone doing a wax play demo, and maybe something with some ribbon binding. It would be lovely to see it."

"Shame that Nero so recently did a needle play demo, or he could have done one for the ball," Narancia nodded. "But he's going to be Dungeon Mastering."

"So, do you think Zucchero and Sale will be there this year?" Mista asked with a frown, thinking about the pair.

"Wasn't Zucchero the one who got tossed out of Walmart for turning all the singing and dancing toys on at one time?" Giorno asked, looking over at Mista.

"Yeah, I think so…" Mista nodded with a thoughtful face.

"It's about time to open," Bruno said as he checked the time. "We should get ready. Will you all be playing tonight?"

Mista nodded. "We planned to get changed I in the back and go out to play a bit."

"We're having a movie night tonight, so we won't be back to play," Narancia said as he stood up. "We should be getting on our way or we'll be late."

Fugo nodded and stood up. "See you all later," he waved as they headed out the door.

"And you guys?" Bruno asked, looking at Kakyoin.

"Um, I would like to come but I don't think I'm ready to do anything yet," Kakyoin said sullenly.

"That's okay," Bruno said and gave him a smile. "Take your time on getting back to things."

Kakyoin smiled and finished the drink that Bruno had given him. He watched Bruno go back behind the bar and sighed.

"I feel like I'm broken," he muttered, looking at his hands.

"You aren't broken," Jotaro said with a squeeze of his shoulders again.

"But I am! I can't even think of going up on a cross again, and I am scared of wearing a collar again because it will all come back," he told Jotaro. "Something that I love, and he might have ruined it for me, and you."

"If it is something you love, don't let what he's done ruin it for you," Jotaro mumbled against Kakyoin's ear, nuzzling into his neck a little. "Dio is not here, and he has no control over you anymore. I'm your Master, right?"

"Yeah," Kakyoin nodded. "But how do I get him out of my head?"

"Time," Jotaro assured, kissing his neck gently. "You just need some time. Coming here will help with you getting comfortable with being around others who are in the Lifestyle."

"He made me do so many degrading things, I just can't close my eyes without seeing him." Kakyoin put his hands over his eyes. "And then he did this, so I can't forget."

"You are safe, and you can take as long as you need," Jotaro said as the club started to fill up around them.

Kakyoin nodded, leaning into Jotaro's warmth. How could he be so kind and gentle? How could he just accept him after everything that had happened? How could he be such an amazing partner to have? He felt sad but at the same time very glad to have Jotaro to help him thought this. He was always going to be his, and all the time when he was with Dio, he had never considered himself to belong to Dio. No, he completely and totally belonged to Jotaro. He breathed deep his scent and was a little bit relieved. They sat there the rest of the night, watching people come and go, and watching people play out scenes.


End file.
